The Memoirs of George Gracey
by Melanie Gracey
Summary: George Gracey is the young master of Gracey Manor. Can he keep his cool when he finds love, a jealous medium and family members pass on? Based on the unofficial story of the Disneyland Haunted Mansion. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

_The Memoirs of George Gracey_

Chapter 1 – Friends on the Train

"Oh, George…you've grown up so fast!" Mary Gilbert Gracey sobbed, arms around her handsome son. "It feels like…just the other day, you were wrapped in your baby blanket in my arms…your father playing the violin to put you to sleep…" she began crying again, hugging her son tightly.

"Now, dear…let's not embarrass our little Georgie," George Senior said, patting his wife on the back. "He'll be fine at college. He can look out for himself. Isn't that right, my boy?" George Sr. patted his son hard on the back.

"Mother, Father—I'll be fine. I've made it this far, haven't I?" George Gracey Jr. said, laughing slightly. "I've got to get on the train soon." Father, mother and son all stood at the Toombs Train Depot, saying their good-byes. George had practically grown up in boarding schools, always keeping in contact with his mother, but barely ever with his father, so this was a rare occasion for everyone. His father was always on some sort of business trip, or something of the sort.

George Gracey Jr., as mentioned before, had never truly been able to know his father. George's exceptional good looks and his wonderful sense of humor had always helped him charm the hearts of others. His dark hair was usually combed to the side with only the slightest bit of grease; even that couldn't keep his curls down. His growing sideburns were beginning to show. The blue eyes set in his boyish face were like a couple of miniature oceans people could get a glance at. He was tall—taller than most people his age. He was, indeed, taller than his father, if only by a bit. George tended to wear a suit or something formal, even if he was just going out for a carriage ride.

"Yes, my dear; we mustn't keep you much longer." She began fidgeting with his tie and his hair, straightening everything so he looked somewhat presentable.

"Mary, please stop fussing over the boy," George Sr. said, although it was clear George Jr. was no boy. "He's going to miss the train if you hold him up much longer!" Mary stopped and looked her son in the eyes.

"I'll miss you, my dear," Mary hugged her son again. "It'll seem like an eternity until we'll see you again!"

"Don't worry; it'll only be a few months," George Jr. tried comforting her.

"I know, dear; I know," Mary said quietly. Both Georges could hear her trying to hold back her tears. "Well…good-bye, dear."

"Good-bye, Mother; good-bye, Father," George Jr. quickly hugged both. He waved, pulling his cart of luggage on to the train with him. He briefly got a glimpse of his Mother wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. He quickly went to a nearby window and waved to his parents again, knowing his Mother would almost expect him to. Both Mary and George Sr. waved back. George Jr. began pulling his cart down the middle aisle of the car, looking for a convenient box to sit in, but almost all were full.

Ah! He spotted one. George pulled his cart into the last available box and sat down by the window. His mother and father were a ways up the sidewalk, but they spotted him. Waving one last time, they began walking back to their buggy awaiting them outside the Depot.

"_ALL ABOARD!" _the Conductor shouted. It l_ooked_ very loud, based on Mary and George Sr. both covering their ears. George Jr. wanted to laugh, but knew it was impolite. The train whistle blew once. George could just barely see a few figures hurrying on to the train crying; "Wait! Don't depart! Hold on!" He could hear the thump-thump of formal shoes running down the middle hall. George couldn't figure out how many.

"There are no boxes available, Theo!" he heard a voice whisper very loudly. "Aw; come on, Levi! I'm sure there are!" another voice said. "Just keep looking."

Two—no, three—shadows passed along the outside of the etched glass on the opposite side of the box where George sat. He could see one of the figures peering inside, their features distorted. Feeling an invasion of privacy was happening, George got up from his seat and slid open the door.

"Oh! E-excuse us, b-but is this c-compartment t-taken?" asked the nervous one in front, the one who had been peering inside. George was the first to notice, but he was taller than all three men in the hallway. The stuttering one had dark, nearly jet-black hair, falling limp to either side of his face; the next one was a rounder man, his wavy hair jutting out from beneath his bowler hat and the one in back was taller than the two in front, but shorter than George; his hair was a sandy blonde, combed to one side, and he appeared to be trying to grow a moustache and beard.

"Not at all," George said. "In fact, I think there's room for all four of us." He led the way in, pushing his cart to the far end of the box so the other three could fit their luggage inside. Compared to George, the other men all seemed to have small amounts of luggage to carry. The lanky-haired one was carrying a beat-up, worn-out-looking leather suitcase he was clutching with both hands. The wavy-haired one was carrying a large briefcase; the blond-haired man was carrying a rounded-off suitcase with travel stickers all over it.

"I'm Levi Tation," said the wavy-haired one, sticking out his hand to George. "Glad to meet ya, Mr.…?"

"Gracey," George said with an air of dignity. "George Gracey. Junior."

Levi's eyes opened wide. "_The _George Gracey? Of the wealthy Gracey family of New Orleans?"

"Yes, that would be them," George raised an eyebrow. Levi suddenly took George's hands with both of his own.

"Even more of a pleasure, Mr. Gracey!" Levi shook his hand vigorously. "Hey, Rustin! Theo! This is _the _George Gracey!" Both men, who had previously been storing their luggage, looked up at George in surprise.

"I wasn't aware of my…popularity," George said, feeling a bit confused.

"What are you talking about? Your family's famous!" Levi had let go of George's hand by now, his hand still feeling that shaking feeling. "Your family is one of the most wealthy in all of Louisiana!"

"Why, thank you," George said, beginning to take a seat.

"I remember hearing about you—I never thought I'd actually get to meet you in person!" Levi gushed. All four felt a sudden thrust forward (or backward); the dark emerald-green colored locomotive, marked with, "Atencio Academy" in silver lettering on the coal car, began slowly pulling out of the station.

"Small world after all, isn't it?" George smirked. The blond-haired man sat next to Levi, the lanky-haired man next to George.

"I-I'm Rustin," the man next to George timidly reached out his thin, bony hand. "Rustin P-Peece. Pleasure to m-meet you, s-sir."

"The pleasure's all mine," George shook his hand. Rustin looked meek and wide-eyed.

"I-I just c-can't bel-lieve I'm f-finally m-m-meeting you," Rustin was still wide-eyed.

"Oh, don't mind him; he always gets nervous around new people," Levi said, waving it away.

"You haven't introduced yourself, sir," George said, turning to Theo, sitting with one leg crossed over the other.

"I'm Theo Later," Theo said with a surprisingly deep voice, reaching out his right hand to George. George shook it.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Later," George said in his polite tone. "I see you enjoy reading from the works of Bram Stoker and Mary Shelley?" He had spied the books _Frankenstein _and _Dracula _sitting in Theo's lap.

"Yes; quite a lot," Theo held up _Frankenstein _for George to see, but there wasn't much to see, besides the words _Frankenstein by Mary W. Shelley _in gold. "Some might call them boring and some might call the writers insane for writing such dreadful and dreary tales, but I find them fascinating."

"It's good to have varied tastes; not always follow what the crowd most enjoys, "George explained.

"All three of us try to do just that," Theo explained. "I enjoy painting, in fact. It's become quite a hobby of mine."

"Really?" George said, questioningly. "What is it you like to paint?"

"Oh, just…people, places, things from my memory or experiences." Theo said. "I'll often sketch it first – to get a basic idea."

"I'd love to see your work someday," George smiled.

"I don't think it'll ever be hanging in any famous museum," Theo said modestly. "They've just become a pastime for me."

"I'll say!" Levi added in. "Sometimes, he works on those things for days at a time!"

A knock on the glass outside interrupted them. "Would any of you gentlemen care for refreshments?" a kind-sounding but muffled female voice asked.

"Oh; thank you," George got up from his seat and made his way around the luggage to slide open the door. Outside was a middle-aged woman with grey streaks in her brown hair. She was pushing a cart of assorted refreshments down the aisle. It appeared she needed to restock on some items.

Below the top were small cakes, cookies and pastries in their own individual boxes wrapped in ribbons. The packages looked as delicious to the eye as they did to the tongue, George hoped. Some were covered in fruits and jelly, others in chocolate or other sort of icing. The cart also contained small boxes of jellybeans, assorted chocolates and licorice whips, all perfectly arranged.

The other three inside the box were practically drooling, staring at the cart. George placed a few gold coins in the middle-aged woman's hand. "What would we be able to get for this?" he leaned down, inspecting the prices for the different foods. The woman looked shocked at the amount of money.

"Well…" she said, shifting from one foot to the other, feeling put off by the money, "Let's see…"

00000

"That was real swell of you, Georgie," Levi said, putting another chocolate in his mouth.

"Yes; thank you," Theo was leaning back against the chair, halfway through a piece of cheesecake with strawberries. "But we could have paid for…actually, I don't think we could have paid for any of this. I know all of my savings went to my college fund. I'm not sure about these other two, though." He thumbed to Levi and Rustin.

"It was nothing." George said, waving it off and smiling. He glanced over at Rustin, who was silently eating his blueberry cobbler. Rustin realized someone was looking at him.

"Oh…th-thank you, Mr. G-Gracey," Rustin looked up at the tall man.

"Please…call me George!" he laughed. "It makes me uncomfortable for people to call me 'Mr. Gracey'."

"All r-right, Mr. G – I-I mean, G-George." Rustin said, glancing back down at the desert in his lap.

Levi threw the empty box to the side. "Delicious," he said. "This college has always been known for their great cuisine-style cooking! Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll help myself to a piece of chocolate pie…" Levi licked his lips as he reached over and took a pastry from the stack of treats waiting to be unwrapped.

"What's the matter, George?" Theo asked. "You've only eaten a half a raspberry tart." He pointed to the half-eaten tart sitting on a plate in George's lap.

"I'm…not very hungry today," George had his cheek resting on his hand. He began gazing out the window at the quickly passing landscape, thinking about what kind of life he was actually off to.

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Another Haunted Mansion story from Melanie. Many Haunted Mansion fans know the tragic "official" story behind the Mansion, but this is my story as to what _really _may have happened. Hope you enjoy! Also, much, much thanks to Werecat Boy for the (new) title. Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haunted Mansion ride, movie or anything mentioned in this fan fiction. The Haunted Mansion rides © 1969 Disney Imagineering. The Haunted Mansion movie © 2003 Disney Enterprises. **


	2. Some Interesting Counterparts

Chapter 2

Some Interesting Counterparts

"No," George said abruptly.

"C'mon, Georgie! Eat something! You're skinny as a rail!" Levi said, after many attempts at getting George to eat something. But George had just been staring out the window, though there wasn't anything out the window that particularly interested him. He liked to be in a state of mind where the rest of the world seemed to leave and he could just think his own thoughts.

"What's he lookin' at?" Levi leaned over and whispered to Theo. "There's nothing but trees and…trees! How can you be more interested in trees than a half-eaten raspberry tart?" Levi asked aloud.

"I've told you before, I'm not all that hungry right now," George said in a calm voice.

"But it's getting cold!" Levi protested.

"It was already cold," George gave him a blank look.

"Then, it's getting…colder!" and Levi was right. The soft pastry was beginning to harden from not being touched.

"If you want it so much," George said, getting Levi's general drift, "You may have the rest." He handed the plate over to Levi. "Enjoy."

"Don't mind if I do," Levi said, grabbing a nearby fork and dug in.

"Now, really, George, what's wrong?" Theo asked. "You can tell us."

"I…I'm just…missing my parents right now," George didn't even look at Theo.

"But…you'll be free of them!" Theo tried explaining the pros of college. "You'll be on your own; without so many restrictions!"

"Theo, I've been away to private schools all my life," George said unhappily. "I've rarely ever been home. I barely know my father; he's almost a stranger to me. I do love him, but…it's hard loving a father when he's so very far away from you all the time."

"Oh; I—I didn't know, George," Theo looked a little stunned. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," George waved it away. "I don't mind explaining." No one said a word for several minutes; all that was heard was Rustin's eating of his blueberry cobbler and Levi's smacking as he ate the chocolates. Theo quietly glanced at his surroundings.

"So, Georgie! You plan on going to the Harvest Ball?" Levi asked after a long silence.

"I beg your pardon…?" George looked up, forgetting he had been interrupted.

"The Harvest Ball! Haven't you heard of it?" Levi looked a little taken aback.

"I'm sorry; I haven't heard of it," George raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's this great ball the Academy holds every fall—around Halloween—where students from Atencio Academy and the students from the Coats Institution come together to celebrate!" Levi exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Celebrate what?" George asked.

"Well, nobody's quite sure," Levi shrugged. "We _do_ know it's something important that somebody decided to hold a ball for."

"Oh," George felt confused. "And…is the Coats Institution…a single-gender school?"

"Well—yes," Theo said obviously. "It's an all-female college. We're allowed to meet any of the ladies—their college is very close—and go about town with them, if you please."

"I'd like that, given I happen to meet the proper person," George said, glancing out the window at the trees.

"I bet you will, George," Theo smiled.

"Yeah! With looks like yours, you don't even _have _to look for a girl to dance with!" Levi motivated.

"_EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE!" _the Conductor came down the train car's aisle, knocking abruptly and orderly on the box's glass windows and doing the same back up the aisle. The whole car got every quiet. George and the others looked outside of their box to see what was going on. "_It seems we have some _unwanted guests_ on our train. But do not worry; we have apprehended them and they will be residing the rest of the journey in one of the compartments. Thank you for your patience!" _the red-haired Conductor, his orange hair sticking out from beneath his official hat and the man appearing in his mid-20's, was standing behind two men who seemed to have absolutely nothing in common.

One of them was taller than the Conductor, looking very skeletal and thin. His light brown hair was sticking out every which way from underneath his bowler hat. He was wearing a long trench coat and a big bow tie. The other was shorter, but his tall top hat made him look even taller than he actually was. He was wearing a one-button coat over his vest while carrying a colorful and bulgy carpetbag. Both tried their best looking innocent, but the Conductor (as well as everyone else) knew better.

The Conductor eyed the boxes suspiciously through narrow eyes, ushering the two men, and stopped when he came to George's box. He thrust the two inside and slammed the door shut.

"Hiya," the tall, skinny one said, tipping his hat as he looked around. He smiled a large, toothy, dishonest grin. The man sat down between Levi and Theo, the other, rounder man wiggling his way between George and Rustin. He placed the carpetbag in his lap and smiled widely at everyone.

"Hello," Theo said strangely, giving the thin man an odd look.

"I'm Ezra and that's Phineas there," Ezra pointed to the rounder man. The shorter man tipped his hat, nodding. "We just thought we'd hitch a ride to this 'college' of yours."

"I don't recall the train stopping," George looked concerned.

"Well, Phineas and me, we got our own way of hitching a ride, if you know what I mean," Ezra leaned forward, grinning a bit evilly.

"Oh," George said, raising an eyebrow. "I think I know what you mean."

"So what's it like? Y'know – livin' the life; havin' all the ritz and swankiness at your feet?" Ezra said as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

"I…don't quite understand," George said.

"You know what I mean! Balls! Parties! Traveling the world!" Ezra explained, using his hands to gesture.

"Ah," George lowered his eyelids.

"Just because we're able to go to college doesn't make us wealthy," Theo tried explaining. "Many fine men in history have gone to college, and I'm sure a great deal of them started off as you are now."

"That may be," Ezra said, "but no book can teach you everything you wanna know."

"Like what?" asked George.

"Like…" Ezra gave a sly grin around the doorway to the aisle, "…how to get your wallet back." He held up a blue leather wallet with the initials, "A.A." in gold.

"B-but th-th-that's the C-Conductor's wall-let," Rustin spoke for the first time in a long while. "You'd bet-tter g-give it b-b-back."

"Oh, I'll give it back," Ezra smirked, stuffing the wallet in his grimy pocket. "Right after I'm done with it."

"H-h-how so-oon will th-that b-be?" asked Rustin meekly.

"Oh, I don't know…" Ezra had a mocking smirk on his face. "I think I'll let you know when."

"Oh…ok-kay," Rustin shrank back.

"If you don't mind my asking, gentlemen…do you have last names?" Theo asked.

"Sure we do! We just can't remember them!" Phineas said, smiling.

"But one of these days, they'll probably hit us like a ton of bricks!" Ezra sat up.

"Interesting," George glanced at Phineas, sounding the complete opposite.

"Okay, hitchhiking jokers," the Conductor slid open the door and leaned on one side. "When we get to the College, you two will be signing up for kitchen duty in the Cafeteria. I hear they still need some extra workers in there. So no goofing off. Got it?"

"But what if we don't wanna work in a smelly old kitchen?" Phineas smirked. Levi snickered while Ezra gave an angelic smile.

"Then, you'll have cleaning duty." The Conductor looked over at Ezra.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Ezra brightened up.

"Oh, you think it's easy, don't you?" The Conductor grinned, giving a sneaky look, "Well, have fun mopping the Cafeteria, sweeping the long hallways, shining the boys' shoes when they need 'em, dusting all the antiques, cleaning off all the spider-webs, beating all the rugs of dust and dirt, emptying the chimneys of soot, picking up the boys' dirty clothes, cleaning out the—"

"All right! We get the general idea!" Ezra exclaimed. He sighed. "We'll sign up for kitchen duty."

"Good," the Conductor straightened a little. "I hear the Cafeteria's running out of cooks…especially after that _rat _incident last year."

"_RAT incident!" _All six in the box said at once.

"I'm just joking," the Conductor laughed. "All of the food in the Cafeteria's fine. But the head cook's mighty tough. He's been there the longest and has practically no sense of humor. So be sure you get – and _stay _– on his good side." He nodded to everyone and slowly pulled the door shut, squinting at Ezra, who was still looking mischievous.

00000

"_Excuse me, everyone! Excuse me, passengers!" _the Conductor shouted. The train had begun slowing down._ "We have now arrived at Atencio Academy! If you will kindly file out in an orderly fashion beginning with the box to my left, we will gather in a line down the aisle and you will be led to the school. Thank you!" _

"George! Wake up!" Theo nudged George's knee with his.

"I'm up; I'm up," George sat up from his slump, his eyes opening slowly. He first looked out the window and realized how late in the day it was. Lanterns were lining the station, but the sky was a mix of black and blue. The lights inside the train car had also come on. Phineas was still asleep, snoring loudly to George's left, using his carpetbag as a pillow. George elbowed him to wake him up.

"No, mommy! I wanna ride the _carousel!" _Phineas mumbled loudly in his sleep. His eyes blinked open and he looked around. Ezra's wide eyes stared at him. Rustin was staring at him as well. "Hey; you're not my mommy!" Phineas frowned at George.

"I don't recall being," George gave him a strange look. Still groggy, he stood up and took hold of his luggage. Rustin stood up and, shakily, took hold of his cart as well. Levi stood up and grabbed his cart, as if he knew where it had been the whole time without guessing, and slid the door open and walked out first. He glanced over his shoulder at everyone, smiling, satisfied they were all there, and walked out behind the line of other boys. The other boys were all talking amongst themselves; occasionally, George would catch a snippet of their conversations.

"What do you think the school's gonna be like?" one young man asked.

"Do you think we're gonna wear uniforms?" another asked. A few glanced over their shoulder up at George and then quickly looked back if he caught their glance.

_"Now, everyone," _said a middle-aged man loudly from the front of the car, wearing a suit almost identical to the Conductor's. He had raised his arms to quiet everybody. "_Please exit the train in an orderly fashion. Your guide will be waiting for you outside._" He lowered his arms and turned on his heel, walking to the other car in front of them. The first boy dragged his cart mechanically down the steps, making sure it didn't damage them.

"All right, everyone," a voice called from outside the train on the sidewalk, "Stay in your single-file line!"

"Our guide, I wager?" George smirked over his shoulder. The group continued to file down the aisle. When they finally reached the sidewalk, all six saw their guide was a very tall, very gangly man, his wide eyes staring. His thick coat made him look bigger, but his slimness couldn't be hidden very well.

"Let me help you with that," George said, turning to help Levi with his cart.

"Thanks!" Levi trudged off the train; acting like the cart was a heavy load, even with George's help. George helped each of the others in turn off the train and into line. Ezra and Phineas sauntered to the end of the line, looking like some wide-eyed child in wonderment.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" the tall man asked.

A mumbling of "Yes's" and "Sure's" came from the line of boys. The Conductor signaled all of the passengers were off the train.

"All right, then!" the tall man said, looking over the heads of the boys. "I'm Martin T. Tomb; I'll be your guide on the way to Atencio Academy. Now, if you'll kindly follow me, we'll begin our stroll up to the school."

"Is it far?" one boy up ahead asked.

Martin turned around. "Not very," he smirked. "Now, follow me." He swung his arm in a forwarding motion and led the group of students towards the school.

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**


	3. Arrival at Atencio Academy

Chapter 3

Arrival at Atencio Academy

"Wow!" was the reaction from all four friends when they saw the massive school. Rustin only goggled up at it in awe. Torches lined the main hallway to the entrance door, large and wooden with carvings. Outside, the soaring spires and towers, painted the same deep green as the train, glowed from the lit windows decorating them, lighting up the night sky. The initials "A.A." were on a silver plaque above the entrance, decorated by silver plant-like shapes.

"Now, when we enter the school, please proceed in take your luggage up to your dormitories on the fifth floor, then continuing to the Cafeteria, where you will take your seats in the Freshman area." Martin stood tall and proud in front of the wooden doors. "I bid you all the best of luck this year and look forward to seeing your young faces around the Academy." He smiled as he swung the wooden doors open before them.

"Well…it certainly isn't home!" Levi mumbled to George when they walked into the Cafeteria. The room was massive, the ceiling reaching higher than any ballroom. 3 large chandeliers were hung in a row down the center, above the middle tables. There were four rows of tables from one end of the room to the other, with a separate door leading to the buffet-style room.

"Then again, there never _is_ any place like home," George mumbled back. "Come on; we'd better get these carts upstairs. It looks like a long walk up." Without saying a word, Ezra and Phineas walked off to the buffet room.

"Hey! Why don't we just use the elevator?" Levi thumbed to the wrought-iron gate in front of the elevator. He walked over towards it, still dragging his cart along, when Martin suddenly walked in his way.

"I'm sorry, sir, but elevators are off-limits to Freshmen!" He spread out his arms.

"Why?" Levi asked cheekily.

"Because—because…well, I don't know! But they _are _school rules!" Martin straightened out his coat like he'd just been the most embarrassed person on earth.

"Why?" Levi asked again.

"Because the principal decided there should be some written!" Martin was sounding more impatient every minute.

"Why?" Levi still sounded very cheeky.

"Because—because…because it's none of your beeswax!" Martin folded his arms and walked off. Levi mimicked him and started up the winding staircase, George and the others following.

00000

"I guess it really doesn't matter which room we're in," Theo said as the group walked down the corridor. All of the occupied rooms had their doors wide open. Here and there, there would be a closed door, but the group would walk past it anyway.

"True," George said, occasionally peering inside the rooms with open doors where boys were either unpacking or chatting with one another. "Look; there're some rooms down at the far end." He led the way down the corridor towards the closed doors, trying his best to keep his luggage cart quiet. He opened the door and pulled his cart next to the bed closest to him. The others looked around the room in surprise.

"Well, what are you all just standing there for?" George asked. "Come on! Bring your luggage in! There's plenty of room!" There were four canopy beds with thick, pale-green velvet curtains tied back by silver tassels, each with the school's crest as a pin. The curtains at the windows were the same. The quilted sheets were a floral-like design; a mix of deep green foliage on a light green background. There was a 5-drawer silver-trimmed-wooden dresser next to all four beds in the spacious room with a green frosted glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A fireplace looked ready to be used next to the farthest window and there was another door to the far left leading to the restroom. A green floral carpet stretched across the stonework floor.

"Well, why are you hurrying us in?" Levi asked, coming down the three steps in front of the doorway.

"I'm not!" George responded. "I just thought you'd like to bring your luggage in here instead of standing out there in the hallway all evening."

"Fine; fine," Levi trudged in first, pulling his cart next to a separate bed. "I'm comin'; I'm comin'."

Theo came in after Levi, then Rustin. Theo pulled up next to the bed near George's, Rustin across from him.

"Well…this looks inviting," Theo examined the bed.

"Yeah, if you were living in a dungeon," Levi said, acting like the bed was very hard and uncomfortable.

"It's really not all that bad," George said, feeling the bed to make sure it wasn't that difficult to lie down on. "In fact, I really think I'll enjoy my stay here."

"It's wonderful that you're so optimistic, George," Theo admired. "I do wish there were more people like you in the world today."

"Please; don't flatter me," George said modestly as he spread out the already-tidy bedspreads.

"He's not. He's just complimenting you on your lifestyle." Levi said, stomach-down on the disheveled bed sheets, his suitcases spread all over the floor around him. George rolled his eyes and gently began unpacking his things and putting them into the dresser.

"May I help you with that?" Theo asked, coming over.

"No; thank you, I'm fine," George smirked.

"Here, then; let me help you," Levi got off his bed and hastily grabbed some of George's nicer shirts and stuffed them into a drawer.

"What on earth are you doing?" George asked, facing him.

"Helping you unpack, of course!" Levi grinned.

"I don't recall asking for assistance!" George exclaimed, grabbing the wadded clothing from Levi's hand.

"Well, it will certainly help the time go faster," Levi put his hands on his hips.

"I'll finish this later," George muttered, flinging the clothes on to his bed. "Or else we'll be late." He hurried up the stairs, not looking back at anyone.

"What'd I say?" Levi asked, looking at Theo. Theo just glanced at him and followed George out. Rustin didn't even look at him as he followed.

00000

"_Attention, everyone!_" a stout gentleman said from the front of the Cafeteria, raising his arms much in the same style as the middle-aged man on the train had. "Our principal would like to say a few words to our new coming students, and those who have been with us before. Now, without further ado…Principal Ravenscroft!" the stout man gestured to another man rising from the tables where the professors and teachers sat.

When the principal raised himself to his full height, George could hardly believe how amazingly tall he was. He wore a dark blue suit with tails and pants to match; his silver-ivory tie was tucked neatly into his jacquard-green vest. His face showed his sense of responsibility and knowledge and looked kind at the same time. The students – mostly the seniors – applauded.

"I would like to take this opportunity to say that I look forward to another wonderful year of teaching at the Atencio Academy. Every year, as you students will, I learn a little more and become a little wiser. It isn't uncommon for that to happen to each of our educators," Ravenscroft gestured to the teachers on either side of him. "And it is with great pride that I welcome the newcomers—" he glanced at the freshmen, "—and those of you who have been here before.

"Now," Ravenscroft said more excitedly, "Let the banquet commence!" Servants standing behind the students' chairs leaned in from behind him and took the silver covers from their plates, each inscribed, again, with the school's shield, and revealed everyone's dinners for the evening.

Chicken breast and ham slices with one opened yam, dripping with butter, to the side; a small pile of mashed potatoes and some peas. A glass of ice-cold water was on a well-woven coaster (each woven with the school's shield in silver thread). George picked up the fork to his right and took a small piece of the ham slices. Levi, sitting to his immediate left, however, was taking large bites.

"So," he said, turning to George, his mouth full of mashed potatoes, "Have you thought about whom you're going to take to the Harvest Ball?"

"I haven't even seen any of the ladies from the – what was the school's name again?" George asked, wiping away a fleck of mashed potatoes that had gotten on his shoulder from Levi.

"The Coats Institution," Theo said from George's right.

"Thank you," George said. "The Coats Institution. I'd very much like to, though."

"I think you'll get your chance soon enough," Theo said. George turned to him.

"Why is that?" George asked.

"The principals – Ravenscroft and Sewell – arrange a night early in the year each year for the Atencio students to have a dinner with the Coats students."

"Isn't that like the ball?" George asked.

"No, because it's only a dinner. It's sort of an event that allows Atencio students access to courting Coats students." Theo explained.

"I see," George said, sounding interested.

"And they're allowed to go off-campus together—go out to dinner, go to the park close by…" Theo continued.

"Interesting," George took a bite of his chicken.

"So if you're interested, I could see what I could do about asking the ladies if they'd like to sit with you at the dinner," Theo took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"I'm sure plenty of girls are _dying _to sit with our Georgie here!" Levi thumbed to George from behind. During all of this, Rustin just sat across from them, quietly eating his dinner.

"You've said something similar, and I agree, though not in such coarse terms," Theo smiled. "George is certainly the attractive gentleman."

"Please, Levi, Theo," George's cheeks were bright red. "I really don't like being flattered like that. It makes me too self-conscious."

"All right," Theo turned away from George a little bit. "_I'll _try not to," he eyed Levi.

"What?" Levi asked, a half-eaten slice of ham on his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Never mind," Theo shook his head. "Has anyone seen any interesting plays or operas lately?"

"I recently went to see an orchestra perform Saint-Saens' _La Danse Macabre. _Quite the piece, I must say," George raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "I also escorted my mother to see Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's _Don Giovanni_."

"Quite the cultured man, aren't you?" Levi grinned. "I'd like to see _The Magic Flute_, myself_…_haven't got the money."

"I'm sure you'd get it if you started a business of some kind," Theo suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't know what kind of business I'd open," Levi rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"You could probably think up scads of ideas," Theo glanced at Levi, then at George, then back at Levi.

"Probably, if I really got to thinking about it," Levi took another bite of ham.

"It depends on your interests," George said, taking a sip of water.

"M-m-maybe you sh-ould s-see wh-hat jobs a-are av-vailable or op-pen," Rustin suggested, glancing up.

"Superb idea, Rustin," Theo raised his eyebrows a bit. "And I agree. See if there are any job openings in the area, as long as they don't take away from your school work."

"True; I'd get in a lotta trouble if I was skipping class just to be, say…selling ladies' hats, or something," Levi smiled wryly. The others chuckled.

"I just hope you find something you can enjoy," George forked some more mashed potatoes and glanced at Levi. Levi smirked back.

One by one, the students, either individually or in their groups of friends, began leaving the Cafeteria and heading back up to the dormitories. George and his friends eventually finished with a desert of frozen strawberry yogurt and headed back up as well. By the time they'd reached the room, it was quite dark outside. Stars were clearly visible and the moon, a waxing crescent, shone brightly and spilled on to the floor.

"I'm turnin' in for tonight," Levi said as soon as he'd entered the room. He walked to his dresser and pulled off his vest, tie and neck collar. He sat on his bed and pulled off his boots, then his socks.

"We should all be getting to sleep," George began pulling the heavier sheets to the bottom of his bed. "It's getting very late. Why, it's nearly – " he glanced at the clock above the fireplace, " – it's nearly ten o'clock. I'll admit we all had our supper a bit late, but it's better than no supper at all."

"Very true," Theo followed George's example, placing the more decorative pillows to one side of his bed and pulling down the heavier sheets. "I still feel a little hungry, but I'm sure that'll wear off when I go to sleep." He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a white nightshirt.

"Okay, I don't want to catch anybody peeking at me when I'm changing!" Levi said loudly as he pulled out one of his nightshirts from a suitcase and dangled it in the air for all to see.

"Then, we should all have our backs turned," Theo suggested, turning around as he said so.

"Sounds fair," George followed, then Rustin, then Levi. Levi cast one more suspicious look at everyone before he turned around completely. The rustling of light and heavy fabrics was all that could be heard for a short time as the boys changed into their very plain nightshirts and slid into bed. The sheets were cool on their skin at first, but gradually got warmer. George got up from lying down.

"I'll turn out the gas lamps, if everyone doesn't mind," George was beginning to turn his down.

"Please, George; leave mine on," Theo requested. "I'd like to catch up on some of my reading." He held his copy of _Frankenstein _in his hands, placed open against his propped-up legs.

"Of course," George smiled, looking over Theo's shoulder. "How is the story so far?"

"It's very interesting. The monster is being insulted and attacked by the villagers of Frankenstein's town," Theo explained.

"It sounds like a very brutal story," George gave an odd look.

"Oh, not at all, in some parts," Theo sounded off-put. "The monster isn't cruel at all. He's quite a learned creature. His monologues can last for chapters at a time."

"In that case," George started back towards his bed, "I'd be very interested in reading it. May I borrow it when you've finished?"

"Certainly," Theo smiled and gave George one last glance before he headed off to his bed. George was exhausted from that day, but tried not to think about it as he drifted silently off to sleep…

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**


	4. Monotony and Tragedy

Chapter 4

Monotony and Tragedy

"Morning, everyone!" Levi's loud voice exclaimed clearly one breezy and cool October morning, one month after the four friends had come to the Academy. George didn't open his eyes yet, but lay still for just a few minutes and listened to the others wake up.

"Aw, Levi!" Theo exclaimed, sitting straight up and, still half-asleep, glaring slightly in the direction he thought Levi actually was. "You woke me up from a great dream I was having!"

"It's not my fault you're still dreaming when you wake up!" Levi exclaimed. "Say…what was the dream about, anyway?"

"I was a world-class artist," Theo mumbled in an embarrassed tone, looking down at the mint-green sheets.

"Same dream again?" Levi asked rhetorically. A few minutes of silence passed except for rustling of clothes as the others put them on.

"Georgie!" Levi shook George's shoulder with a start. "Get up already!"

He sighed. "Okay, okay…I'm up! I'm up!" he sat up and sat on one side of the mattress. "I said I'm up! You can stop poking me!"

"Sorry," Levi snickered, walking back over to his bed to make it in his usual messy and hasty way.

As he did every morning, George stretched his limbs for a few minutes, and then slipped on his pants, then his socks, then and his shoes. While the others would fight over who would get to use the restroom first, George slipped on his upper torso clothing: white shirt, vest, necktie and coat. He'd comb his hair delicately, never minding if a hair or two would resist being flattened.

"Will you three kindly hurry up? I'm getting hungrier by the minute!" George called as he could hear them all shoving each other around in the restroom.

"Be right out, Georgie, as soon as _someone_ stops hogging the sink!" Levi called.

"I am _not _hogging it! Besides, you were here almost twice as long as I was!" Theo exclaimed.

"I'll believe that when…when…when houses start falling off the edge of the earth!" Levi exclaimed.

"You moron! The earth's not flat," Theo said authoritatively, like he knew everything there was to know on the subject.

"H-he's ri-ight, L-Levi," Rustin said shakily.

"Okay, then…when, uh…when…hmm…" Levi was silent for a moment.

"When you get that brain of yours sorted out is when you're gonna believe it," Theo said. "Now, let me at the sink already! Ungh!" he made a slight grunting sound and shouldered Levi out of the way.

"W-ell…I'm going to go down and have breakfast without the rest of you now, I guess," George called, even though he was sure his voice was drained out by the sound of running water.

"Don't worry, Georgie! We'll be down in a minute!" Levi called.

"Those witty boys," George said to himself part-sarcastically, but part out of self-humor as he walked down to get some breakfast.

Over the next few weeks, which soon turned into months, life fell into a pattern for the four friends: Get up at eight o'clock (based on Levi's waking them up, even though for a couple of them, this was too early), have breakfast downstairs, go to the morning classes, have dinner, go to afternoon classes (their morning classes would switch simultaneously, as did their afternoon classes), have supper. Of course, that didn't mean that they weren't enjoying life at the Academy.

But everything changed one day for George.

That morning, George slipped on his outer vest and tucked in his tie. He combed his hair slightly and walked down the stairs to the Cafeteria to sit in his usual spot with Rustin, Theo and Levi.

"Good morning, everyone," George said, sitting down. "What's for breakfast?"

"Standards," Theo leaned forward in his chair. "By the way, I had a strange dream involving a black cat and a man wanting to kill it…it must have been from that story you told us last night, Levi; by that, uh…Poe man."

"Sorry 'bout that," Levi sat up in his chair. "His stories can really do stuff to your head, I guess. I didn't know they'd cause nightmares."

"Well, neither did Mr. Poe," George leaned to one side in his chair.

"You got that right," Levi said.

George sighed, getting up from his chair. "Mr. Edgar Allan Poe—" a few people looked over their shoulders at him, "—was one of the most misunderstood writers of his time. People thought him insane, drunk…and a few other things I shouldn't mention. But most of all, I would call him disturbed. Highly disturbed. He wrote stories of sadness, madness and murder…mostly from the narrator's point of view. He barely made any money—unable to support his young cousin wife. He eventually became an alcoholic and was found unconscious in a bar on a rainy day in 1849."

"You know quite a lot about him, don't you?" Theo asked.

"Oh, no; I just learn a lot from my study time in the library," George explained. "Fascinating things, libraries. It's amazing the things you learn in them."

"That's probably why you spend most of your time in there," Theo sipped from his cup of orange juice.

"How anybody could spend countless hours in front of _books _is beyond me," Levi took a bite of his biscuit.

"Having an imagination helps," George smirked.

"True, but not having one is why I never get past the first few pages in anything I read," Levi put his palm to his cheek and leaned on it.

"It's a little something called perseverance," George said.

"I like stories that start off with more of a bang," Levi glanced at him.

"Ask the librarians if there's anything in your interest range that they have," George suggested.

"Sounds like an idea," Theo smirked. "But what are your interests, Levi?"

"I like romance novels, and I've been looking for an instructional book on ballroom dancing," Levi smiled. The three other members in the group just stared at him blankly. "What? I want to learn to dance!"

"Nothing; sorry," Theo shook his head, looking just a touch horrified and shocked at the image of Levi twirling some girl around madly and ungracefully in his mind.

George cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and get this week's paper," he got up from his seat and went to the library's window. An elderly-looking female was sorting books behind her. "This week's paper, please," he slid some money on to the counter.

"Of course," the bespectacled lady took the money and put a nearby newspaper in front of George, then got back to sorting books.

"Thank you," George said quietly, taking the paper. He read the newspaper's title, "The Atencio Heralder," like it was the most impressive thing he'd ever read. He tucked it under his arm and walked back to sit with his friends.

"…So he says to the guy, 'Hey! That ain't no gentleman! That's a chimpanzee!'" Levi said in his joking voice, and George knew he was telling the other two something funny.

"What's so funny?" George asked once Theo had finished his laughing and Rustin had finished laughing very softly.

"Levi just told us this great joke! You want to hear?" Theo asked, still giggling.

"I think I'll pass," George raised a hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just sit back and read the paper now." He sat back, crossing one leg over the other, and propped open the newspaper.

"All right, Georgie," Levi smiled at the newspaper.

After a few minutes, Theo leaned over and asked, "Say! Any interesting-sounding marriages?"

"I haven't checked, but I'll take a look now," George turned to the Marriages, Anniversaries and Obituaries pages. "Hmm…Eudora Silverson and Peter Carter…Frances Kerry and Archibald Smithee…Here; why don't you just take the Weddings pages?" George took the page and handed it to Theo, who looked very pleased.

"Thanks," he smiled, and got busy reading, leaving George facing the Anniversaries and Obituaries page. He skimmed down the list of Anniversaries, thinking how happy the couples must be to have been married for however-many years. Then his eyes drifted over to the Obituaries.

George's blood turned cold.

"What's wrong, George?" Theo noticed the blank, ultimate-deer-in-spotlights look on George's face as he stared at the page. Slowly, he leaned towards the table and placed it down so all three friends could see. He shakily pointed to an Obituary that read:

_George Alan Gracey, Sr._

_1809-1876_

_Died of unknown causes to some on January the twenty-sixth, 1876, though he was found in a grisly state with an axe to the head. Mr. Gracey had one son, George Gracey, Jr., and a wife, Mary Gilbert Gracey. He had no grandchildren. He now leaves his entire fortune and estate to his beloved son and devoted wife._

00000

The mob of black followed the all-black hearse up the dead grass-covered hill. The women all carried small bouquets of lilies tied with black ribbons. Mary's black veil fell to nearly her dress's hem. George had put a lily in his buttonhole earlier and now followed his mother, who was leading behind the pallbearers. Following George Jr. were George Sr.'s brothers and sister, George Jr.'s cousins. A distant church bell rang after the service the family had just been at. The Gracey family's church's minister lead the way in front of everyone to the plot of land; the Gracey family plot where ancestors and relatives were buried. It wasn't too far from the large, whitewashed mansion; in fact, private enough that many locals didn't even know about it. But it was far enough to show the family didn't like to dwell on their loved ones for horrendously long amounts of time.

When they'd reached the gravesite, and the minister began preaching blessings unto the casket, everything became a blur to George. Even when his cousin, Savannah, put her arms around his neck and bawled in an unforgiving manner, he only subconsciously slipped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Please don't cry, Savannah," George pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to her. She took it and turned away from him, blowing her nose. "Don't worry; he's much happier now." George only wished he could believe that himself.

"Well, why aren't _you _so sad?" Savannah sobbed, glancing at him suspiciously. "He was your father, after all!"

"It isn't exactly proper for a gentleman to shed his tears in public," George said, but she could hear a slight sob in his throat and his eyes had gotten a far glassier look to them.

"Oh, go ahead and cry!" Savannah exclaimed. "No one's looking, or cares!"

"All right; just let me have my hankie back!" George took the handkerchief from her hand just as a big wet tear fell down his cheek. Savannah could hear George letting out appalling sobs from deep within him. He was breathing deeply and sounded out of breath. He had completely covered his face with the handkerchief.

"It's a good thing I didn't need that piece of cloth so badly, or I would have just let you keep it!" Savannah said harshly. She calmed herself. "There, there, George."

"He was the only father I ever had," George sobbed very unhappily, "And now he's dead!"

His sadness suddenly flashed to anger. "Well, I'm glad he's dead! He wasn't ever home when I needed him, so…good riddance!" George scuffed at the ground with his polished black leather shoe.

"Glad you finally see things my way," Savannah's brother Owen walked to his sister's side. "Always knew the old man was a cheat or a two-timer. Why else d'you think he got an axe to the noggin?" he tapped his cranium.

"It's a good thing words aren't made of food, or I'd make you eat yours!" George said with bitter contempt, flashing his head around at his cousin.

"Calm down, George. I was only kidding," Owen put up his hands to show he didn't mean it. "Well…partly."

"Oh, and I'm sure you know far more about my father than I do, right?" George said sarcastically.

"George! Please! Show some respect for your father!" Mary hushed her son bitterly. He and the others had been standing at the back of the group so they had the least chance of being heard.

"When did I ever _not _show respect for him?" George asked rhetorically.

Mary took his hand. "Oh, you've got to start growing up sooner or later, and it may as well be today!" she led him to the front of the group to where George didn't especially want to be: watching his father's casket being lowered into the ground. His lower lip started quivering again and small puddles of tears formed beneath his eyes; he was twisting the handkerchief tightly in his hands.

Mary slipped her velvet-gloved hand through his arm. But her hand wasn't gripping his sleeve like George almost expected it to. Instead, it felt almost artificial; not the normally kind hand his mother had.

"Now, George," Mary turned to him as they walked back down the hill, "You read what the Obituary about your father said. You are now the owner of the entire Gracey estate, as well as a good amount of the fortune left behind. I'm not saying you should come home and quit school, but request that you take a few days off to sort out financial issues. Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"Of course, Mother," George said obediently, looking down at his slightly scuffed and dulled shoes. "I'll ask the Principal about it."

"Good," Mary turned back to the path. She had a smug look on her face that made George uncomfortable.

"So do they have any idea who murdered Father?" George asked with a hint of suspicion.

"W-ell…they think it might have been an old and bitter business partner of his," Mary said quickly and to the point.

"I see," George sounded mock thoughtful. "But he wasn't there when the police force arrived?"

"Jumped out the back window and ran away across the lawn," Mary said in her most unconvincingly melancholic voice. "I ran downstairs when I heard a shattering of glass, but he was too fast for me to catch up with. I spun around and there lied George, on his favorite couch—"she pretended to turn away and wipe away a tear, "—with an axe to the skull."

"Sounds a bit brutal for someone holding a grudge," George was contemplating everything he was learning about the crime as he heard it. "I'm sure he could have just reasoned with father."

"Y-Yes, but, you see, some people just hold grudges for so long, that their anger just becomes too strong for them to control," Mary tried explaining.

"True," George sighed. "But how did he get _in _to the house?"

"I don't know," Mary said, her eyes darting left and right. "I was upstairs working on some – some embroidery. Then I heard the glass crash and –"

"But was the front door open? The door leading from the dining room? The Servants' Quarters?" George asked.

"I – I didn't bother to look," Mary stuttered.

"Didn't the police wonder as well?" George asked, becoming a bit more frustrated with his mother's story.

"They didn't bother to ask," Mary's breathing was a bit shallow.

"I'd think they would. Police tend to investigate every aspect of a crime scene," George said. "But my estimate is, it was someone who's hated father for years; someone who couldn't stand him and hated the sight of him. And I don't think they were a business partner of his."

"Will you _please_ open the door for everyone?" Mary exclaimed, and George realized that the group had been standing at the back doors of the Mansion for quite some time.

"Oh…sorry," George leaned forward and took hold of the gold handle and turned it, opening the door and letting his mother inside. She cast him a scowling look before retreating inside. Everyone else gave him either a wary or a reproachful look, while some didn't bother to look at him at all.

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**


	5. The Girl of his Dreams

Chapter 5 – The Girl of his Dreams

"How many times must I tell you? I don't need any 'perking up'. I'm _fine._" George replied.

"And how many times must I tell you that you most certainly do _not _look what you usually call 'fine'?" Theo asked. George was still sulking in his room after nearly a week from returning from working on financial issues with his family.

"He's right, you know," Levi said from his bed. "Opening up is better than being a locked-up, stuffy, tight little – " Theo glared at him. "Er – never mind."

"We'll just leave you alone, if you want," Theo suggested.

"Thanks," George muttered over his shoulder. "That'd really help." The three others filed out of the room, each glancing at George as they walked by.

George walked over to the window and stared down and around at the grounds below him. "I'm glad they're away," he said to himself. "And thank goodness. But why can't everything just be like it used to be, for a change?"

00000

"We got tickets to the circus!" Levi cried, running into the dorm.

"What do you mean?" George asked. He spotted the four bluish-lavender tickets held high in the air.

"I just told you; all four of us got tickets to the circus that's gonna be in town this week!" Levi explained again. Rustin and Theo filed into the dorm, panting.

"Levi…you've got to slow down…once in a while," Theo leaned against the doorway. Rustin just bent over for a minute or so.

"Anyhoo, it's Sunday afternoon. I hear they've got a pretty little tightrope walker!" Levi gave George a sly look, nudging him in the arm. George looked unmoved, his arms still crossed.

"I've nothing better to do this Sunday," George gave in. "Why not?"

"That's the spirit, Georgie!" Levi grinned. "It'll be fun!"

"Yes, I'm sure it will," George smiled falsely then glanced back out the window. He didn't really think it would be all that fun, but if it would please his friends, he'd go anyway.

Sunday finally rolled around and George was having some "fashion issues".

"Aw, George!" Levi cried when George came out of the dorm.

"What is it?" George asked, quickly glancing over his forest-green suit for signs of stains.

"You can't be serious, wearing something like _that _to the circus!" Levi pointed to the suit.

"Why not?" George asked. Then he noticed the others weren't wearing their usual school uniforms; they had their sleeves rolled up and wore suspenders and boots.

"I'll be right back," George sighed and trudged back inside, closing the door. He took off his necktie, his coat and changed his shoes. He unbuttoned his vest and undid the top button of his white shirt. George was sure he looked better now.

"Much better, Georgie!" Levi exclaimed when he walked back out. "You're all set now!" He led the way down the memorized staircases and corridors. A few other casually dressed boys were heading in the same direction.

When they reached the outside, the group walked down the single path to the black iron gate and slipped through it heading down the street. As they walked down, George spotted a poster for the circus they were going to. On the poster in big, fancy letters, read, "Come See Crump's Amazing, Stupendous Pandemonium Auditorium! Featuring Lillian O'Malley, the prettiest Southern Belle west of the Mississippi!"

"That's the tightrope girl we were telling you about," Levi pointed to a caricature of a young woman with brown hair in ringlets on a tightrope, smiling in a very silly fashion. George wanted to comment that she almost looked possessed, but opted against it.

"She's rather, uh – pretty," George selected a better word.

"She sure is!" Levi exclaimed. "Well, come on! Let's get going!"

00000

Smoke filled the air and the bright lights felt brighter than they actually were. Little children screamed and laughed from everywhere. The smell of tobacco and liquor was strong enough to make your hair curl, if the humidity hadn't done it already.

"Mmm!" Levi popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Anyone else…?" he asked, offering the box of popcorn to Theo and Rustin, who sat to his left. Both passed. "Want some, Georgie?" Levi asked. George hadn't heard him; he'd been deep in thought still. "Georgie?" Levi nudged George. "Georgie!"

"What!" he finally turned his head violently. Levi shrank back. "…Yes?" George corrected himself, clearing his throat.

"I-I just wanted to know if you wanted any popcorn," Levi said meekly.

"Well, then – no thank you," George said, casting the popcorn and Levi a quick glance.

"Well, _he's _in a pleasant mood," Levi said sarcastically to the others.

"Can you blame him?" Theo asked. "He _did _just lose his father."

"But he doesn't have to take it out on everybody else," Levi shrugged.

"Wouldn't you if your father just died?" Theo folded his arms.

"I'd probably just mope everywhere," Levi shrugged, "Like he is."

"I'm _not _moping," George grumbled loudly.

"Well, if you're not moping, then what do you call what you're doing?" Levi asked part-sarcastically.

"I'm reflecting," George said. "You'll do it better when you lose a family member."

Levi was silent, not sure how to respond.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Crump's _Pandemonium Auditorium!_" the announcer exclaimed loudly. Many people cheered; some didn't. Everything was a sort of a blur for George; he didn't pay any special attention to the fire-eater, the acrobats or the juggling clowns. He had nearly fallen asleep watching it, his chin resting on his palm…

"Georgie! Wake up!" Levi nudged him a bit harshly. "The tightrope girl's next!" he whispered loudly.

"…The amazing tightrope act of the beautiful Lillian O'Malley!" was the first thing George heard after Levi had nudged him. He sat up straight and looked around for a second, a little drowsy. Then he noticed that everyone was looking high above the ground. A young lady in a rather loud and vulgar outfit, covered in shades of red and holding an orange-and-cream parasol in one hand, stood on one end of the rope. She took a few steps near the center of the rope, the audience stunned silent. She continued walking back and forth on the rope several times, being very careful with each movement. The audience broke into applause when she'd finished.

George felt a bit relieved that her act was near the end of the show. "She's a wonderful performer," he said while he applauded.

"She's terrific!" Levi exclaimed.

"She's amazing!" Theo said.

"S-She's s-stupend-dous," Rustin smiled, brushing his hair back; a rare event.

The announcer finally declared the show finished. The three others looked satisfied with it all; George felt a little dumbstruck.

"Those clowns were great!" Theo chuckled a little bit.

"They were; the acrobats were great, too! Remember when they jumped up on that little stand, and then…" Levi's voice drifted off into the distance. For whatever reason, George suddenly found himself fixated on Lillian.

"If the three of you will excuse me," he got up from his seat, "I'm going to go and see if I may have a word with Miss Lillian."

"Sure, Georgie," Levi winked, grinning. Theo and Rustin smiled up at him in understanding. But where to look for her? George thought. He wandered out the front way, looking around. The crowd was sprawling in all different directions around him. "Maybe behind the tent…?" he wondered. George walked around to the back, where he found carriages and wagons being loaded with props and other such things. There was a young lady nearby watching everything, wearing only tights on her feet on the barren, dirty ground; she was clutching a robe, golden-brown curls hanging behind her.

"Excuse me, miss," George touched her arm. She drew away sharply, but turned around anyway. "Are you Miss Lilly O'Malley?"

"Yes; I am," she asked, a bit timidly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm George Gracey," he did a polite bow, "and I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your act today."

"That's very kind of you," she smiled sweetly. "Come on; I think my father will let me be on my own for a little while longer while everyone else packs the circus up." She started walking towards the tent from the backside, walking around the stands and taking a seat in one of them, George sitting in the seat next to hers. The entire tent was empty except for them.

"So where are you from?" Lillian asked. "There are lots of young men your age around here; from the college, I guess?"

"Yes; I'm here with some of my friends," George smirked, imagining how much fun Levi might make of him if he saw that George was talking to a beautiful girl. "But I'm actually from around New Orleans."

"New Orleans!" Lillian sounded surprised. "I'd love to visit it one day!"

"It's a very beautiful place," George smiled. "And maybe someday you will. I think you'd like it."

"I know that I would," she said, looking down and examining her hand. George suddenly noticed she was still clutching her robe.

"Is something the matter?" he glanced down at the robe. "Are you ill? Tired?"

"Oh; nothing," Lillian blushed. "I just – don't like wearing this horrible dress, is all. Luckily, the audience is so far below me, they don't know how scandalous it actually looks. I wouldn't dare wear it in public – or in private, for that matter. But the managers wanted me to wear it, thinking it'd just make me prettier – which I wasn't, anyway." She looked away from him and down at the grubby floor under their feet.

"What? Who told you that nonsense?" George asked, shocked that someone would call Lillian not pretty. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!"

"When you're told it your whole life by the people you work with, it tends to stick to you and bury itself into your mind." Lillian tried explaining in a depressed tone.

"Don't listen to them, alright?" George looked her square in the eye. "You _are _beautiful, Lillian. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you," she blushed. "Oh; and you can call me Lilly, if you want."

"All right, Lilly," he smiled wryly. "So where do you go to school?"

"I go to the Coats Institution," Lilly shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Really?" George asked unbelievingly. "Well – weren't you at the Harvest Ball last year?"

"Yes, I was," she said. "Were you the boy from the Academy that had the girls following him everywhere…?" Lillian smirked at him wryly, as well.

"Perhaps," George tipped his head to one side, smiling and blushing a little. "You mean you weren't with them?"

"No; of course not!" Lilly looked taken aback. "I don't follow the crowd around here. Though I did admire the way you led the girls around the floor."

"Why, thank you," George almost laughed. "I've been noted for my exquisite dancing talents." He said, sounding a bit conceited, examining his fingernails.

Lilly giggled. "I didn't say that," she smiled.

"Lilly!" A man called from beyond the tent. George thought his voice was fairly familiar…Ah! The announcer! That's who it was.

"Coming, father!" Lilly called. "I really must leave."

"W-Would you consider going to the Summertime Ball with me at the end of the year? I was very lonely at the Harvest Ball," George burst the question out at her.

"Amidst all those girls? _That's _hard to believe," Lilly raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "Of course I'll go with you."

"You will?" George asked, confirming what he'd heard.

"Yes!" Lilly repeated, standing up.

"Wait; wait," George stood up, taking her hand. She turned around, facing him. "I just wanted to tell you…well, you were great today, and – "

"Lilly!" the man said persistently.

" I'm coming; I'm coming!" she called, and took a step towards the doorway. "You already said that," Lilly faced George again.

"…Good-day," George said as if he hadn't been interrupted, kissing her quickly on the cheek before letting her hand go. She slowly drew it from his and waved, not ever looking away from his eyes until she'd disappeared behind the flaps completely. He waved, too, but far too ate at it.

George suddenly remembered where he was and started down the stairs to the exit, where his friends were waiting.

"What kept you, George? It seemed like you were talking to that girl forever!" Levi complained.

"Don't mind him, George," Theo shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "So how is she? Is she the girl of your dreams?"

"Oh, she's so much more than that!" George exclaimed as they started walking back to the Academy. "She's sweet and kind and beautiful and – oh, she's the most amazing girl I've ever met!"

"Sounds like a pretty neat girl," Levi grinned.

"And that's not the half of it!" George exclaimed. "I could go on and on about her…but I'd be boring all of you," his voice grew calmer.

"No; that's all right," said Theo assuredly. "Remember how last year I couldn't stop talking about Prudence after she and I waltzed together at the Harvest Ball?"

"How can I forget?" George chuckled. He remembered Theo and the young blond-haired lady waltzing around so quickly, it was almost impossible to keep your eyes on them. Several grudges were still being held against Theo for that incident.

"Yeah…not too many of us _can,_" Levi rubbed the back of his neck.

George rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. "The nurse told you that'd heal in less than a week! Why're you still rubbing it?"

"Huh?" Levi sounded like he'd been snapped out of a daydream. He examined his hand closely then dropped it to his side. "I guess months of pretending like it was still sore kind of became a habit," he shrugged and looked embarrassed.

"The teachers all know by now that that's healed," George smirked.

"I know, but there's no harm in fanning the flames," Levi shrugged, smirking back.

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**


	6. Clothing Anxiety

Chapter 6

Clothing Anxiety

"Just one more week!" Theo exclaimed excitedly at lunch one fine, late spring mid-day. He, Levi, Rustin and George were filing through the line, picking up their different foods for that day. For the past week, George had been in a dream-like state, and his friends had definitely noticed.

"And then, after that…we're outta here!" Levi exclaimed as they walked to their seats. "So who are you all taking? I'll probably be going with Metta again."

"Prudence and I will be going together, of course," Theo sighed, smiling, thinking about his sweetheart at the Coats Institution.

"I-I rem-member see-eing th-th-this real-lly p-pretty girl wh-when we-e we-r-ere a-at the H-Harv-vest B-Ball," Rustin said, giving a small, cute smile. "I-I m-might ask h-her."

"You mean that girl with the short, dark brown hair?" Levi asked a little plainly.

"Y-Yes, t-that's her," said Rustin, a little put off. "Wh-wh-what's wro-ong w-ith h-her?"

"Oh; nothing," Levi looked very interested in the small chandelier above them for a minute. "What about you, George?"

"What about what?" George asked, looking and sounding like he'd been snapped out of a very deep thought. A minute before, he'd been staring out the window with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Who are you taking?" Levi asked, annoyed.

"To what?" George looked absolutely perplexed.

"To the Summertime Ball!" Levi made a quick circling motion with his hand.

"Oh! Right!" George looked like he'd finally seen the light of something. "Yes; I know who I'm taking." He gave a cheeky grin.

"Who, then?" Theo asked.

"Miss Lillian O'Malley," he said with a fake haughty air.

"You mean that tightrope girl?" Theo sounded impressed. "Do you think she'll remember you?"

"Of _course _Lilly'll remember me!" George looked astonished at the very idea. "We've kept in contact ever since January."

"So _she's _the one you've been sending all those letters to!" said Levi.

"Yes," George looked sheepishly down at his meal of ham slices and sweet potatoes.

"How's she been?" Theo asked.

"She's been fine. She told me about everything that's been going on at her school and some of her non-school-related activities. In fact…" George pulled out a folded piece of paper from his coat inside, "I received a letter from her just two days ago." He slowly and caringly opened it, rereading it after the last fifteen or so times he'd read it already.

"What's she been doing?" Levi asked.

"She's told me about some of her sewing projects, a story she's been writing…She sent some rough drafts of chapters." George explained.

"Her? Writing a story? Seems a little, I don't know…odd; don't you think?" Levi asked, touching the back of his neck.

"No; why? She's a good enough author, I think. Better than some male authors' works that I've read." George looked troubled.

"Well, it's just that…you know…a woman writing a book? I didn't say she was a terrible author, or anything…but I'm just thinking about what the public might say about it."

"Lilly told me she'd use a pen name, so don't worry," George looked Levi straight in the eye.

"Okay, George," Levi said warily. "Say; what does her letter say, anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really," George began folding the letter back up. "Just a lot of silly romantic talk and…that sort of thing."

"Just let me see it," Levi reached over and tried to take the letter from George's hand.

"No; it's fine," said George, taking the letter out of Levi's reach and hitting someone's arm behind him.

"Ow! What was that for?" A student behind George asked.

He turned around and faced the young man. "Sorry, Hale."

"Yeah, well…just watch before you thrust next time," the red-haired student scowled a little and walked quickly down the aisle to his seat.

"What's wrong with me seeing it?" Levi asked when George turned back around.

"Nothing; it's just – Lilly's letters are kind of a personal thing to me," George put the letter back into a pocket inside his coat. "I'd feel a little awkward if other people read them."

"All right," Levi sat back in his seat and continued eating lunch.

"I-I'll j-j-ust be-e ri-ight b-back," Rustin got up from his seat after an uncomfortably long silence. He walked out of the Hall and around the corner to the restroom.

"Say, Theo…if you don't mind me asking…what's the matter with Rustin?" George leaned over and asked a little quietly.

"Oh; you mean the stuttering thing?" Theo glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that," George nodded.

"Well – Levi and I aren't completely sure yet, but we think it might have something to do with his upbringing, or something that he can't quite get over. He hasn't told us much, but from what he _has _told us, we think it might have been from when his father got shot in a duel. Rustin and his father were real, _real _close. Anyway, his father and his partner – Etienne Lalaurie – wanted to settle some kind of bet over money or land, or something like that. You know how usually, dueling pistols are no good and neither person gets killed? Well, this was a special set of dueling pistols that settled a bet – for good.

"Rustin was really devastated – he was only about four. His mother had his name changed back to Peece; it was Germaine before. Apparently, she wanted to forget any memory of her late husband, and wanted Rustin to do the same. But old memories like that one aren't easily forgotten. He still jumps at the sound of a gunshot to this day." Theo concluded.

"Hmm; I can imagine how terrible that would be for someone," George looked unhappy. "I feel so sorry for him."

"He knew people would; that's why he doesn't talk about it," Theo explained. "He didn't speak a word for the first three years after the event, even to his mother. And when he did start speaking, it wasn't very much and in short little sentences."

After a long silence, all three noticed when Rustin came back and sat down at the table.

"Welcome back, Rustin," George said with deep respect, smiling.

"Th-thank you," Rustin looked a little confused; everyone else was either staring or smiling at him. "Wh-why're yo-ou a-all s-s-star-ring at-t m-mee…?"

"Oh, nothing," George looked away, even though that wasn't what he meant.

"I-If yo-ou s-s-say s-so," Rustin placed his napkin in his lap, picked up his fork again and continued eating.

"What's everyone wearing to the Ball?" Theo asked curiously.

"I'll probably just wear a suit my father gave me," Levi said, "Even if it _is _a little warm."

"I-I'm go-oing t-t-to w-wear a s-suit my m-mother s-sent me. I-I th-think sh-she sa-aid i-it h-had b-b-been t-tailor m-m-made," Rustin said, looking up a little shyly.

"Your mother sent you a tailor-made suit just for the Summertime Ball?" Levi asked.

"Y-Yes," Rustin nodded slowly. "Wh-what about y-you, G-George?"

"Probably the same suit I wore for the Harvest Ball," George shrugged. "Although, Lilly did mention she had a special outfit planned for me for the Ball in her last letter."

"Well, why not go with option number two?" Levi asked.

"I don't know; I rather like that suit," George looked wistful about the suit sitting in his trunk upstairs.

"That coat is a _winter _coat," Levi assured him. "You're going to be _very _uncomfortable if you wear it. It's wool."

"You're probably right," George gave up. "But she didn't exactly tell me what she'd been planning."

"Well, why not? I mean, it can't hurt to try something new and or different," Theo said.

"All right; I give up!" George put his hands up in the air. "I'll wear whatever she's got planned for me. But if I come in dressed as a fairy princess, you all had better not laugh."

"Don't worry; we won't," Levi snickered, already getting the image in his head of George in a pink floaty dress and sparkly wings. Theo ribbed him hard.

"I'm sure Lillian wouldn't embarrass you like that," Theo assured him. "She's too nice of a person. But I _do _know some other young ladies who would do just that. But, obviously, they're not very nice."

"Don't worry; I, unfortunately, know quite a few of those," George rolled his eyes, reflecting back to some of the young ladies he went dancing with at the Harvest Ball. They acted kind and sweet around him, but he would notice them humiliating others when they thought he wasn't around.

"Well…just give her sewing a chance. I'm sure she's just making you a simple suit!" Levi exclaimed.

"I'll just write a letter back when lunch is over," George smiled a little, thinking what a nice, crisp summertime suit that Lilly could be planning for him.

"Good idea," Theo smiled back at him.

00000

Almost the minute lunch was over, George walked quickly upstairs, barely waiting for his friends, already keeping in mind the letter he wanted to write to Lilly. When he reached the dormitory, he sat down at the desk, drew out some paper and a pen and ink, and started writing.

_Dearest Lilly,_

_Thank you for your kind offer. I will gladly accept wearing a suit that you've made. I'm sure it will look wonderful!_ And so on.

Within a week, a letter had arrived from the institution, replying,

_Dearest George,_

_I'm so glad to hear you'll wear the suit I've made for you! A package should arrive for you within a week. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, if I do say so myself. It's certainly not as if I would send you the outfit of a fairy princess, or such._

"Ha! She read your mind!" Levi said triumphantly from over George's shoulder, still stifling a laugh at that mental image.

"I guess you're right," George suddenly remembered when he'd told them about what it could be. "But still, it'll only be a suit. Not too big of a deal."

"Well, it seems like a big deal to her! I mean, she _is_ the one making it for you." Levi gestured to the folded-up letter sitting next to George's letter as illustration.

"Yes; you're right again," George nodded. "But it's not like I said her sewing wasn't well-done."

"Could you both just agree that you'll wear the suit, _please?_" Theo asked, glancing at Levi, then at George, from over the top of his copy of the Greek mythology book he was reading for a report. "I can't concentrate on reading this!"

George glanced at Levi. "Yes. Sorry, Theo," he turned back to writing.

"Which story is it?" Levi walked over and leaned on one of Theo's bedposts.

"Perseus and Medusa," Theo answered.

"Well, what's it about?" Levi asked, clueless. Theo gave him a look that said, "How could anyone not know the story?" "Perseus is a Greek warrior who goes out to end Medusa, a female gorgon who'll turn you to stone if you look into her eyes." He answered.

"Sure doesn't sound like one to go a-courting with," Levi looked certain.

"No," Theo looked at him sarcastically, and continued reading.

"Is something wrong, Theo?" George turned around.

"It's nothing," Theo said from behind his book. After a bit of silence, he sighed. "I get really tired of the two of you bickering over nothing. The suit's not that big of a deal, and nothing to fight over."

"He's right," George said more to Levi than anyone else after another long silence. "Sorry for that argument."

"No worries, friend," Levi gave an optimistic smile. "I'm sure your suit'll look great, anyway."

Within that very week, a package arrived for George from the Coats Institution. It was a bulgy, rectangular shape tied with white string, but when poked, it didn't feel sturdy.

On that Friday afternoon, after returning from classes, George spotted a brown package newly waiting outside the doorway. He bent over and picked it up, feeling a bit of excitement when he read the return address. He carried it inside and placed it on the desk, not waiting for the other three to return before he opened it. Though, soon enough, George could hear Levi's voice heading down the hallway, followed by Theo's held and reserved one and not a peep from Rustin.

"…I'm telling you, because it's true! Birds _are _the possible descendents of dinosaurs!" Theo exclaimed.

"And I'm telling _you _lizards are the descendents of the dinosaurs!" Levi argued.

"What are you two arguing about _now?_" George asked when they walked inside.

"Nothing," Theo said almost angrily.

"Theo here thinks that _birds _are the dinosaurs' descendents!" Levi said mockingly, flinging his books into his trunk. "But I say that's a load of rubbish."

"Well, you're not in my science class, now, are you, Mr. Tation?" Theo said very sarcastically, putting his books neatly into his trunk as Rustin did the same.

"No, I most certainly am not, but have you ever _looked _at a lizard? They look just like tiny, little – say! George's got a package!" Levi said, changing the subject entirely.

"Oh, of _course! _Change the subject entirely just so you can triumph!" Theo said sarcastically again. He walked over to George's left. "What's in the package, anyway?"

"I-I think I know what it is," George smiled warmly down at the brown rectangle that sat in front of him, savoring the moment. This was almost like a mini-Christmas for him, in a way, and he wanted the feeling to last.

"Why not just open it?" Levi asked impatiently.

"Because this is a gift from his girlfriend," Theo snickered.

"Wha --! She is _not _my girlfriend!" George said indignantly, then blushed. "She's just a very close lady friend."

"Ah; I see," Theo glanced at him, knowing better. "Well, go ahead, George. Open it up."

Very carefully, George undid the small knot tied by Lilly's tiny and graceful hands. He then took the flaps on the left side and carefully folded them up, watchful that he didn't tear the brown paper. Holding the paper with his right, George carefully pulled out the item out with his left.

What was inside awed all four in the room. Even Rustin let out an audible gasp. A suit made of the finest brocade and silver-trimmed cotton sat on the desk. George unfolded it to full length and contained were a pair of pants, a waistcoat, a vest and a white shirt, along with a necktie. The shirt was made of a simple, clean linen with a hint of an oatmeal color. The waistcoat was made of a light material that wouldn't create a stuffy feeling; it was deep forest green brocade lined with a lime green silk and trimmed with silver buttons and ribbon trim, representing the school colors. The pants were made in a related sort of fashion. The necktie was the same fabric, with silver lining. The vest was a lighter forest green with black buttons and clasps, instead.

"That's…amazing!" Theo said after what was a painfully long silence.

"It's a masterpiece!" Levi said enthusiastically.

"B-Beautiful," was all the wide-eyed Rustin could say, ogling at the fine detail put into the outfit. A letter was also included with the package, but a shorter one than usual.

_Dearest George, _it read in Lilly's neat, tiny handwriting, _I do hope you like the suit. I'm very excited to see how you'll look in it at the Summertime Ball!_

_Best of affection,_

_Lillian_

"A very short love letter, but a love letter, nonetheless," Theo said after George let him read it.

"_Not _a love letter," George swiped it out of his hand and gave him a wry look. "Stop joking around; it's a perfect suit. Come time of the Summertime Ball, I'll be wearing it."

00000

"Has she come yet?" George looked around anxiously. All that day he'd been very nervous about that evening, and when he'd been getting the suit on (it fit absolutely perfectly), he was a tense, nervous wreck.

"The Institution isn't even here yet," Theo said, looking around the Dining Hall, which had been transformed into the ballroom. The room, for the most part, was empty because most of the young gentlemen were waiting outside for their ladies. George was too nervous to walk outside, so Theo stayed inside with him, both sitting in a couple of the high-backed chairs normally used for dining, but now lining either side of the large room. "Don't worry; of course she'll be here."

"You're probably right," George sighed continuously. Suddenly, there was a swarm of young men walking young ladies in to the room and offering to dance. George got up and searched through the masses.

In walked a lovely young girl, looking around anxiously. Her auburn-brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun, strands held up by small pearls. She wore a similar pearl headband that almost looked like a tiara.

The dress she wore was a sea green-sky blue creation, with violet-blue velvet drapes held back by forest-green ribbons to show the light blue skirt underneath with ivory lace trim. White and light blue faux flowers decorated the top of the sea-green off-the-shoulder bodice, embroidered with a leaf-and-flower design. It featured light blue silk organza flounces for sleeves and white-violet ribbons trailing down behind the arms.

"Hello, George," Lilly smiled gently.

"Hello, Lilly!" George grinned, walking over briskly. He took her hands in his and kissed them on both sides. "You look…beautiful!" He stepped back, admiring her pretty dress.

"Just finished it this morning," Lilly glanced down at it herself, beaming. "And I see the suit fits you perfectly."

"My dear, you are amazing!" George gushed. "Really; you are! A tightrope walker, seamstress…And I'm still so impressed with the work you did on my suit!"

"You needn't flatter me," Lilly's smile faded a little. "I'm not as great as all that."

"As you wish," George smirked comically. He took her hand and led her out to the polished floor. "You know…I've never told anyone this, but I've never had a dancing lesson before in my life. You may laugh, but it's true." George said so quietly, Lilly could barely hear him. She didn't laugh, but looked a little perturbed.

"That's all right. Just follow me for a minute or two, and then I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, " Lilly put his right hand around her waist and put her left hand on his shoulder and put her right hand into his left.

"And…1,2,3…1,2,3…" Lilly's feet glided swiftly and gently around the floor with George trying his best to keep up. "Careful, George, not too close to my feet…1,2,3…1,2 – wider steps, please…1,2,3…1,2,3…1,2,3…that's it, George!"

"I told you I'm a fast learner," He hadn't even been looking down at his feet, but marveling at Lilly's exquisite beauty. Oh, he'd been listening to what she was telling him and followed her around the floor, but he had been so taken by her the entire time.

Soon, though, George was leading Lilly's graceful figure around the floor.

"I'm impressed," Lilly almost laughed. "You've really caught on quick."

"Don't worry; I'm not trying to impress you," he went around the floor. "If I wanted to impress you, I'd be making a humongous fool of myself."

"George Gracey! You most certainly are _not _a fool!" Lilly exclaimed, twirling for a moment or so when George raised her hand. "I work with fools and ninnies every day, and you're not at all like them."

"You really think that?" George asked, astonished.

"I do," Lilly smiled up at him. "In fact, I think you're one of the most genuine and kind-hearted men I've ever met."

"Well, uh…" George looked sheepish for a minute, "I don't know what to say; thank you!" He looked at her smugly. "Now, _you're_the one trying to flatter me. Well, my dear, you certainly have a knack for it."

"Oh, we're just being silly, now, aren't we?" Lilly laughed a little.

After a while more of dancing and making each other laugh, George offered Lilly his arm. "Care for a walk, my dear?" he asked haughtily, gesturing towards the curtained doorway leading outside to the terrace and grounds.

"Yes, Mr. Gracey," Lilly smiled gently, taking his arm and following him outside.

**A/N: Thank you to all of the kind reviewers! I apologize for this being the longest chapter ever.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**


	7. StarCrossed Lovers

Chapter 7

Star-Crossed Lovers

"Have you read or seen _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?" Lilly asked as she and George walked down one of the paths of the Academy's grounds. The grounds seemed so peaceful under the moonlight; candles in decorative lamps lit the way along the twisted paths and through vine-covered archways. Other couples walked along, but neither George nor Lilly cared to know who they were.

"No, unfortunately, I haven't," admitted George. "But I hear it's a very good play. What brought it up, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

Lilly looked across the already-dewy grounds and sighed. "Nothing; the beautiful grounds just made me think of it," she glanced at him and smiled gently. "George, please…tell me about New Orleans," she asked politely, putting her head on his arm as they started walking at a slower pace.

"It's a beautiful city," George looked off, like he was looking at something very far away, "So much history to it…you know, New Orleans is very famous for its pirates," he glanced at her and smirked, like he was going to tell a very funny joke. "There's a legend that Jean Lafitte had an underground union of pirates that would sail down to the Caribbean and ransack little towns – especially the ones known for their generous rum supplies and lovely ladies. They'd do all sorts of horrible things: Dunking the mayors to get information, auctioning off the women for brides, getting so drunk they'd burn the town down…

"Oh, dear; I'm sorry! I've gotten completely off-subject!" George shook his head and Lilly giggled a little. He cleared his throat and continued, "We don't live right in the city, to be honest. We own a small plantation outside of it."

Lilly suddenly gave him a very hurt, offended look. "Your family owns slaves…?"

"No! No, not at all! You're forgetting the Proclamation; we have servants, but not slaves. Besides, my father doesn't – well, _didn't _believe in working off the enforced misery of others."

"All right," Lilly flashed a smile – her own, sweet, demure smile – and looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry; I didn't know why I thought that."

"It isn't your fault," George said, sighing. "Most people think we have slaves at our plantation, so it seems Mr. Lincoln's words have been forgotten already."

"Sort of silly thing to think, actually," Lilly said.

"I've been wondering – and I've been wondering this for a while – does your father run a traveling circus, or…?" George asked, feeling awkward from not being able to think of anything to talk about.

"No; it's just an annual one," Lilly said, like she'd told the same thing to a million other people. "He doesn't want it interfering too much with my schoolwork. That's why he has it near the end of the year."

"Ah; I see." George said thoughtfully.

"I take it you and your friends had a good time?" Lilly asked wryly.

"You already know _I _did," George said, "But I think they enjoyed it, too. Though, Levi was too busy stuffing his face with popcorn to notice too much."

"Levi…?" Lilly asked, puzzled.

"Oh; forgive my bad manners," George stammered, ashamed he hadn't introduced her to his friends. "Levi's my friend – the shorter, rounder one."

"Oh, yes; him. Kind of an odd person, but I'm sure he's terrific." Lilly said.

"Yes; he's rather…odd," said George, thinking back to when Levi had done a genealogy study on his family tree and had, supposedly, traced his origins back to King Henry VIII and Benjamin Franklin. No one believed it and the professor gave him a less-than-satisfying grade. "But what about your school? What are other students like there?"

"Well, for one, they're all females," Lilly said, looking him straight in the eye but still sounding like she was kidding. "A few of them act rather stuck-up and spoiled, but many of them are very nice. I have a few friends, though many I had to leave behind in Charleston."

"I'm sorry," George looked unhappy.

"It's all right," Lilly said, waving it away. "I still write letters to them, and they write back – sometimes."

"I can't see why they wouldn't," George said, picking up on what Lilly meant. "You're smart, you're funny, and you're beautiful…"

"George, stop!" Lilly said, laughing.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't help it," George said still a bit wryly, but also a bit seriously. "That's really how I see you."

Lilly stopped her laughing and looked up at him. "Well…you're not so bad-looking yourself, you know," she said, smiling gently again, reaching up to tame his unruly curls. For some reason, George thought, Lilly looked far more beautiful when calm than did many of the spastic young ladies he'd seen here this evening.

She lowered her hand, but George didn't move. The two just stared into the other's eyes, neither able to move or breathe during the brief second. The moment, though, felt like an eternity, or at least a year. George smiled his boyish smile, bowing awkwardly.

"Forgive me again, miss," George said, grinning foolishly.

"It's al right," said Lilly, getting on her tip-toes to kiss George on the cheek. "You really don't need to keep apologizing."

Very suddenly, George jerked his head towards Lilly's – and kissed her. Both had equal amounts of surprise on their faces when George straightened up. Very slowly, though, he placed his hand on Lilly's shoulder and kissed her again. Lilly put her hand on his shoulder. When George turned away, Lilly embraced him.

"Your suit looks terrific," George heard her say. He smirked.

"A very dear friend of mine made it for me." Lilly let go and looked up into his eyes again, her own eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Well, I suppose we should go back into the ballroom; it's getting late," George said, smiling gawkily.

"I suppose we should, " Lilly nodded, taking his arm again. George held the stained-glass style door open as Lilly walked inside, smiling at him again. She waited for him to come inside, taking his arm yet again. Waltz-ish music was playing, but nobody was really dancing; they were all standing around talking, the ladies all on their gentlemen's arms.

"George!" somebody called from the packed crowd. Levi suddenly shoved his way out, waving, even though George was right in front of him. A young lady with a light blue silk dress and brown-blonde hair in a tight bun was on his arm. Her skeptical eyes were looking George and Lilly over, her eyebrows arched. She suddenly smiled, like she approved.

"Miss Lillian! A pleasure to see your pretty face again!" Levi said, bowing overdramatically. Lilly tried not to laugh.

"Lilly, this is my very good friend, Levi Tation," said George. "Levi, this is – well, she truly needs no introduction; Lillian's beauty speaks for itself." Lilly gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Who is this ravishing young lady at your side, Levi?" George asked, smiling boyishly again and bowing to the girl.

"She is Miss Claire Voince of Leucroix, Mississippi," Levi glanced at her and smiled.

"How d'you do?" Claire said in an unexpectedly bright tone, curtsying.

"Very nice to meet you, Ms. Voince," George nodded.

"Your family's quite well-known, Mr. Gracey – even as far out as Leucroix. Upper Middle Class, you might call us," said Claire.

"Don't worry; my family may be wealthy, but we're not prejudiced," George said in his most joking voice possible.

"You're rich, but you're haughty," Claire said sardonically. Lilly couldn't help but laugh.

George looked at Claire skeptically. "How have you two been enjoying your evening?" He asked, turning to Levi.

"We're having a wonderful time! Claire's introduced me to al her friends and I've introduced her to you and the others, all except for – Theo! Been looking everywhere for you!..." Levi ushered Claire off to meet the tall blonde and Prudence.

Eventually, though, all of the young ladies had to go to the foyer to wait for the carriages. They were given one last chance to say their good-byes for the year. Some were weeping and hugging, others were radiating euphoria.

"Is there a chance I could see you this summer?" George asked after another staring contest.

"I don't know," Lilly sighed. "I mean, my father doesn't exactly 'know' you, and New Orleans is such a ways away from here…"

"How about if I talk to him for you? I'm sure I could persuade him for you."

"Sure, but don't try any bribes. He's not easily bought."

"What makes you think I would try something like that?" George asked, stunned. "I'd never be that petty."

"I know you wouldn't; I was only warning you."

George sighed. "Well…how would you like to come and meet my mother?"

It was Lilly's turned to look stunned. "A little sudden, don't you think?"

"Trust me; she'll love you! Besides, she'll expect me to introduce you to her, after all the letters I've sent to her telling her what a wonderful person you are." George smiled lovingly.

Lilly looked stunned again, but it melted to flattery. After another awkward moment, George noticed movement outside.

"Let me help you into your carriage," he said, leading Lilly down the front steps. The night air was warm; crickets in far-off bushes chirped merrily, the lamps along the cobbled path glowed and lit up the faces of the many, many students out that night. Many young gentlemen were helping their ladies into the carriages; some were just watching the ladies climb in.

George held Lilly's hand as she climbed in. He managed to catch a glimpse of the coach's inside – it looked big enough for at least 6 people, surely; 3 other young ladies were sitting inside, 2 on one side and 1 on the other.

Lilly turned around. "Thanks for a terrific evening," she said.

"My pleasure," George smiled wryly, kissing her hand. She blushed.

"Embarrassing others is your _forte_," she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try not to…if you're able to visit," George smiled innocently, like a kindhearted little boy.

"I'll think about it, and talk about it with my father; but the unofficial answer for now is yes, definitely," said Lilly.

"Wonderful!...Well…Then…I shall send you a letter soon, hopefully." He reached up and touched Lilly's cheek She placed her hand over his.

"Then, until that letter comes," Lilly said, looking strangely angelic.

George lowered his hand. "Good-bye," he said slowly, sounding depressed.

"Good-bye, George," Lilly said, smiling sadly. She closed the door after the last young lady climbed in with some help from her escort. Then, a face suddenly appeared in the window in front of George – it was Lilly! Her beautiful, heart-shaped face stared out the window and into his eyes.

"All ladies into the carriages, please!" a loud voice shouted. "Gentlemen, please step away from the roundabout's edges!" George almost felt like he hadn't heard it. Lilly opened the window – a fairly large window – and playfully blew George a kiss. He, getting her drift, pretended to catch it and store it in his inner coat pocket.

Suddenly, just as the coaches were leaving, Lilly reached out her hand. Confused, George took it and held on for quite a while (thank goodness the carriages were close to the path, both thought). Despite the colossal crowd of students fighting against him, he held on until the curve at the far end of the roundabout. After, he could only watch as the carriage drove on, into the darkness.

00000

Lilly got out of the carriage, walked into the foyer and up the steps to her dormitory, but she could only think about George. A few girls would shove her out of the way once in a while, cursing her for walking too slowly, but she didn't mind. In fact, she really didn't care. It was like she was in a deep trance that nobody could snap her out of.

"Lilly!" she suddenly hear someone call as she was climbing the steps. She turned around, glad to see her best friend Metta was calling for her.

"Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere at the ball!" the brown-haired stout young lady said, nearly out-of-breath by the time she'd reached Lilly 2/3 up the staircase.

"Sorry," Lilly said, motioning for Metta to follow her. "My escort and I had to…step outside for a minute."

Metta's eyes grew very wide; she was good at that. "You mean, you and George --?"

Lilly, realizing the other meaning, almost felt like she'd fall back down the stairs. "No! Heavens, no!" Recollecting herself, she replied calmly, "No. George wouldn't _ever _do something like that. Believe me."

"Well, then…what _did _the two of you do outside?" Metta raised an eyebrow. She knew Lilly well enough that she could tell when Lilly wasn't enlightening her about everything.

"Nothing; really! We didn't do – oh; hello," Lilly said, finally entering the dorm room. Their other two roommates – Mercy Tomb and Isabella Spook – were already back, one of them behind the screen changing.

"Hi there," Isabella said, glancing over her shoulder. She waited patiently in the chair next to her bed for screen time. Her long dark-brown hair was tied back in a braid down the back of the chair. Her face was quite thin and ready to give a cynical commentary on any given subject. Her dark-purple eyes looked strangely set back in her face.

"Glad you and George had a good time, dear!" Mercy called from behind the screen. She peeked her head over the top for a quick second, her golden-blonde hair still up in a pile. Her bright blue, flirty eyes glanced up quickly.

"Why do I get the feeling you all have been spying on me?" Lilly smirked.

"Believe me; none of us were spying," Isabella said in her usual cynical tone and smiling her little smile.

"She's right! Levi told Paul and I about the two of you!" Mercy called. "You two really are getting along well!"

"Of course we are. George is such a gentleman…He's kind, he's sweet, he's funny, he's handsome…But anyway, how were your all's evenings?" Lilly shook her head to snap herself out of another trance.

"Hale's doing fine," Isabella said, getting up from her chair and finally going over to the changing screen. "The boy's sweet, but won't stop talking about his father's business. It annoys me, to be honest. But thank goodness I was blessed with something called 'manners'. Also, I got a couple dances with a friend of George's – Rustin. A very sweet boy…kind of quiet, though. What about you, Metta?"

Metta took the seat next. "Oh, Hal's just dandy! We haven't seen each other a lot, but he filled me in on everything. His father and some business partners have gone off to _Africa! _Can you believe that? Unfortunately, it's only for game hunting."

"Those poor animals," Mercy shook her head sadly, taking the seat at the vanity desk.

"Those poor _hunters, _you mean," Isabella said. "Anyone who thinks they could survive a charging rhino attack is beyond me."

"Well, anyhow…I'm sure they'll bring back a lot of profit for their company," Metta said optimistically.

"Yeah…if they don't get sacrificed by cannibals," said Mercy negatively.

"Mercy! That's a horrible thing to say!" Isabella exclaimed, zipping her head in the screen's direction, her long curls flowing.

"Who knows? It could happen," Mercy pulled her nightdress down from hanging over the screen, buttoning up the back.

Metta sighed, rolling her eyes. "You and your insane fantasies," she said quietly enough that Isabella wouldn't hear her, nor would she ask.

Isabella emerged and walked over to her bed, pulling the comforter and a few sheets to the side. "I'm just grateful we only have one week of school left."

"And then a whole summer of insanity," Lilly said quietly, tilting her head against the door.

"Why's that?" asked Mercy, ears like a dog. She knew why; apparently, she'd forgotten.

"Oh, no reason," Lilly said, not really wanting to say why. She didn't want to talk about her crazy life at the circus, bearing the dictatorial orders of her father and practicing monotonous material at insane hours; her father said it was the only way it'd stick in her brain.

"You should know, Mercy, you silly girl," Metta said from behind the screen.

"Well, I don't remember," said Mercy indignantly, admiring her reflection.

"Circus life, silly! Why else do you think she's been moping around lately?...Well, that is, when she isn't dreaming about George?" Isabella said, annoyed, glancing up from the book she'd been working on reading all year.

"All right; all right! Sorry!" Mercy glared at Isabella in the mirror. The cynic rolled her eyes and got back to reading.

"Your turn, Lilly," said Metta, tying her robe on and taking a seat on her bed. Wordlessly, Lilly drifted over to the screen and pulled her nightgown down from the top where it usually was.

"Good-night, girls…I'm turning in early," Isabella said, putting the book on the nightstand and turning out the lamp.

After a while of silence, Lilly gathered up her dress, put it in her trunk and got into bed. Metta, the last to go to bed that night, turned off the lamps then hung her robe up quietly.

That night, even though they were far apart, neither Lilly nor George could sleep. They could only think about the other and about George's "proposal".

_What if she can't come visit? What if father won't let me come visit? What will mother think of her? What will I think of his mother?_...some of the thoughts that buzzed in their heads the whole night. It was torment, at least. But why couldn't it have happened tomorrow?

**A/N: Thank you to all of the very kind reviewers for the last chapter. The reviews mean a lot: )**

**I'm very, very sorry for not posting a chapter in….four months? I'll try to be more speedy in posting the next one.**

**Thanks a whole bunch to Aquarian Wolf and Werecat Boy for helping me out. : )**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**


	8. What about the Hitchhikers?

Chapter 8

What about the Hitchhikers?

_Dear Mr. O'Malley,_

_Greetings! I am George Gracey; perhaps your daughter's spoken of me? I was hoping to come to an agreement with you about the possibility of her staying in my family's home for a few days or, perhaps, even a week or two. Over the course of only a few months, I have grown to have very strong feelings for her and my family and I would be honored to have such a gentlewoman in our home._

_If you would please grant me the honor of meeting you, perhaps we could negotiate the matter. _

_If you'd please write back at your soonest possible convenience, it would be most helpful._

_  
George Gracey, _

_Gracey Manor_

George said a silent prayer as he folded the envelope and wrote the address Lilly had given him on the front. It was the morning after the ball. George had gotten up early to write is letter. For some reason, he didn't really want to share this time with the others. Writing a letter to Lilly's father seemed very personal, and he was sure Levi would make some wise-guy comment about it, if he knew.

He tucked the letter in his inner coat pocket and waited for some excuse to go down to the office to send it. Breakfast would be soonest; at least at that point, his friends would still be too tired to notice he'd ever left.

George took a seat in the chair next to his bed and picked up his copy of _Frankenstein_, thumbing to the cloth bookmark.

Suddenly, someone yawned. George had to snap himself out of the weird trance he'd been in. He checked the clock, and – good grief! At least an hour had passed already. He gave himself a mental note about waking up _too _early.

"Morning!" said Theo, jerking up like he'd never gone to sleep. He looked directly at George.

"'Morning," George shifted in his chair, feeling disconcerted. Had Theo secretly been watching him this whole time? It was an awkward feeling.

"Sleep well?" asked Theo, climbing out of bed and grabbing the lightweight summer suit he'd put out last night.

"Yes, fairly," George said quietly, searching his brain for the memory of the dream. Oh; right…it had been a fairy-tale themed about Lilly. Such a wonderful dream George had not had all year. "What about you?"

"Yes," Theo said both happily and with a bit of lying. "Just couldn't stop thinking about Prudence…felt like I was awake for hours. Not sure why, though."

"You and me both," George said quietly. Theo stopped mid-step.

"Dreamin' about Lilly again?" he asked sarcastically, giving his weird, "I-know-something-you-don't-know-or-vise-versa" look he sometimes gave the others.

"Yes," said George meekly, looking down at the spot in his coat where the letter was hidden.

"Huh…" Theo looked thoughtful for a minute, and then looked like he was going to continue with some advice. George wasn't sure why; maybe he was just tired.

"'Huh', what?" he finally asked, partially wondering why his friend wasn't making any sense all of a sudden.

"Oh; what? Nothing," Theo said. He gave George another look – one that read like he hadn't seen him in twenty years. George was astounded and slightly bemused. How could Theo, the most well read and intellectual of the group, look like he was starting a thought and not even bother to finish it? Putting this aside, he continued the conversation.

"I…I'm glad you and Prudence had fun," he said, smiling.

"Oh, we did," said Theo, sighing lovey-dovey style. She's a lovely girl. I really should introduce you to her sometime." He slipped into the restroom. George could hear bath water running and Theo humming some inane song he couldn't recognize. During all this, Rustin had gotten up so quietly; neither gentleman had even noticed him.

He walked over to where George (who, obviously, by now, had noticed him) was sitting, tying his now-long dark hair into a ponytail. "Morning," he said, smiling.

"Morning," George smiled back, getting up and pretending to rearrange his pillows just to lower the awkwardness level of Rustin being more "forward" than usual. Rustin kept watching him, hanging on to one of the bedposts with one hand.

"…May I help you?" George asked. Everyone was acting very strangely today, except for Levi. Poor guy was sleeping like a log.

"Oh; n-no," Rustin said, suddenly looking like a startled deer. "I-I'm jus-st b-beginning to understand h-how you feel a-about Lilly…I think."

"You are?"

"Y-Yes," Rustin grinned. George was feeling a little scared of him, now.

"Well…how so?"

"I…Th-The brown-haired girl I t-talked about a-at lunch once? Uh…I-I asked her t-to the ball. S-She's one of the most b-beautiful girls I've ever seen…w-we were like s-soul mates."

_I don't know if that's _exactly _how I feel about Lilly, but..._ "Congratulations," George nodded. "What's her name?"

"Uh…Isabella Spook," Rustin said meekly.

"But…she was with Hale Hardy last night," George said, a bit confused.

"Oh; I kn-know…but I-I had a c-couple of dances with h-her and she told m-me she found me a-an enjoyable conversationalist."

"That's –" one of the most ironic things I've ever heard, George almost said, but he saw that Rustin was very pleased with this, so he said, "…very nice of her to say."

Rustin just nodded, grinning. "Sh-she's very beautiful," he said quietly. Suddenly, without reason, he walked over to Levi's bedside and started tapping the big log's arm insanely. He had a mad, silly look in his eye; one that George hadn't seen before. The smile looked wicked and mischievous.

"_Crazy woodpeckers attacking!!!_" Levi screamed, jerking up. His eyes were wide and almost looked like giant marbles.

"Glad you finally got up," Theo said from the bathroom doorway, buttoning up his vest.

Levi didn't answer; he just breathed deeply for a few minutes. "Waitaminit," he said mid-breath, realizing. "Those weren't killer woodpeckers!" he rubbed the spot on his arm and glared at Rustin, who was rushing over to the window, looking freaked out.

"Well…now that you're up, you might as well get dressed," George said, glancing at Levi's long nightshirt that looked like it was from about fifty years ago style wise.

"All right, mother dear," Levi shot back, giving his weird smirk. George just shrugged and pretended to read _Frankenstein _until breakfast.

* * *

"The food tastes a little…odd," Theo said, looking suspiciously at his breakfast.

"Why?" Levi asked.

"I dunno," Theo said, shrugging quickly. "Maybe I'm just nervous because we only have a few days left."

"Th-that h-happens to p-people sometimes," Rustin added. "M-My uncle's th-that way."

"Oh, well. Maybe you'll get over your jitters if you eat summore food," Levi suggested, his half-mouthful of blackberries with cream showing.

Levi just gave him a skeptical look. Levi was the most food-oriented of the quartet; of _course _he'd suggest eating.

An awkward silence hovered over the four. None of them could stand moments like that, but they happened. "Uh…I'll be right back," George said to nobody in particular, getting up from his seat. He didn't really notice if the others were listening to him. He nearly sprinted to the office and handed the attendant his letter, who hardly glanced at him when he handed the letter through the little window.

"Would you mind sending this as soon as possible?" George asked, hoping he didn't sound pretentious.

The elderly man smiled, creating deep creases around his eyes. "Of course," he nodded. For some reason, George's spirits lifted. Maybe it was (false) hope that the letter would get to Mr. O'Malley's house that much sooner, the man would approve, and George and Lilly could be together again. Yeah; that had to be it. Why else would he be walking briskly back to the Dining Hall and humming the _Battle Hymn of the Republic_?

"…But why would Romeo kill himself because he loved Juliet? It doesn't make sense." Levi was saying in an "I've-never-read-or-seen-the-play-before voice when George got back.

"Because," Theo said, sounding very annoyed and as if he didn't like explaining it, "he loved Juliet more than life itself. But apparently, he didn't get the sleeping potion memo."

"Well…yeah," Levi sounded a tiny bit ashamed that even he hadn't understood _Romeo and Juliet. _"But I was wondering about something else: why'd they fall in love when they first saw each other? They didn't even know anything about each other!"

"They – uh, well…they…um…I don't know."

"M-Maybe they c-could see something in the o-other family that their parents c-couldn't," Rustin suggested.

"That makes sense, I guess," Levi said.

As usual, George wasn't paying attention to the rest of the group's conversation; he preferred to stare out the window and just to look off into space somewhere. He thought about Lilly; he thought about summer; he thought about home. And for the first time in a great while, he thought about his father. Now, he considered himself and Lilly equals, on family levels; he without a father, she without a mother. He didn't know much about what happened to Lilly's mother; she didn't like to talk about her. He could respect that.

Suddenly, somebody nudged him in the arm. "George, you gotta quit doin' that!" Levi's voice said. It sounded very distant and strange.

"Doing what?" he said, a little bit bemused.

"Staring at people and making them uncomfortable," said Theo. George glanced at the next table over and noticed Hale was looking back and forth between the four's table and his outfit, hoping there wasn't a really obvious stain on it.

"Oh…sorry," he shook his head.

"It's all right," Theo said, then added wryly, "just be careful what you stare at next time."

* * *

"Psssst!"

No reply.

"Pss – _ssst!_" Ezra whispered again. "George!" he called.

"Yes?" The student turned around to the person calling him, halfway through with his lunch. Ezra was peeking out from the kitchen, though he managed to have an arm and a foot out the door.

"George!" he said again. "Phineas and I are having a problem."

"Gee; I hadn't figured _that _out yet," George almost said, but held his tongue. "What is it?"

"Well – come inside for a minute," Ezra motioned him inside the doorway.

"Into the kitchen?" George asked, looking at Ezra hesitantly. "Students aren't allowed in there and you know it."

"Oh, come on! Who's watching?" Ezra insisted.

"Fine," George walked in. He suddenly noticed and realized how absurd Ezra and Phineas looked in their hairnets, with Ezra's hair going absolutely wild beneath it and Phineas's 'net looking more like a snood.

Standing in the middle of the room was a little man with a very long beard. His clothes were ragged and he carried a ball and chain connected to a manacle around his ankle. His feet were grubby and bare and he had dark circles around his eyes. He also looked a little frightened and worried.

"He doesn't talk much," Phineas explained. "But we think his name is Gus."

"Funny; I always thought he looked more like a Jebediah," Ezra bent down and scratched his chin, examining the little man.

"Gus!" The man exclaimed with dignity in a rather high, gravelly voice, insisting it was his name. "Th' name's Gus!"

"Well, that settles it," George crossed his arms. "His name is Gus." The little man called Gus grinned at him in a silly way.

"Between you an' me," Ezra half-whispered, taking George over to a corner, "He lost a few of his marbles when he was running away."

"I see," George looked back over his shoulder. Gus was looking a round the dingy kitchen like it was the most beautiful place on earth, nibbling on a piece of fruit Phineas had given him.

"So how did you find him?" George asked.

"We didn't," Ezra shrugged. "We caught him trying to climb into the window over there," Ezra pointed to the simple square window to their left, "and he looked really worried. We helped him inside 'cause Mr. Boss-of-everybody wasn't on duty."

"Don't you mean Mr. Leigh?" George asked.

"Well, that's practically what I said," Ezra shrugged again. "So d'you think you could help us hide him somewhere?"

"Sure; I'll stuff him up the dorm room chimney. No one'll ever notice," George said very sarcastically.

"This is serious! Where're we going to keep this guy? We can't just throw him back out; I mean, look at him! It's obvious he's come a really long way to escape from _something!_" Phineas exclaimed.

"You're right," George gave in. "Where were you two thinking of?"

"Well…he can't sleep in the kitchen; Mr. Boss-of-everybody might find him eating all the little tarts…" Ezra thought aloud, spying Gus still eating the fruit and looking almost annoyingly innocent.

"We could keep him in the bathtub of our dorm," George suggested.

"Seriously; you'd want to take a bath right after _he'd _been in it?" Ezra raised an eyebrow, grinning slyly.

"Very funny," George scowled slightly. "What about in your room?"

"Hey; he's right!" Ezra exclaimed. "He can stay in our room, but we'll have to set up an extra bed."

"All we'd need is a pillow for him and he'd be fine," Phineas joked. Gus growled a little.

"Why's that?" George asked.

"Because he could just crawl inside and he'd fit right in."

"That ain't funny!" Gus cried, dropping the fruit and getting up to face Phineas, looking like he was ready to clobber him.

"What're you gonna do? Throw that ball at me? You know I'd report you." Phineas laughed.

"Yeah, actually," Gus grinned cheekily. He had gotten down on his stomach and had tripped Phineas with the chain quicker than the human eye could catch.

"The-the little rudder tripped me!" Phineas exclaimed, shocked, as Ezra tried helping him up.

"That's what ya deserve, ya big oaf, fer callin' me short!" Gus exclaimed, looking satisfied.

"When did I ever call him short?" Phineas asked, glancing around at everyone else.

"He didn't call you short, _technically_," Ezra tried reasoning with the little man. "He just said you could sleep inside a pillow and be just fine. Not that I don't agree with him," he smirked. The next thing everybody knew, Ezra was lying flat on his back, his eyes wide in shock. George and Phineas were a bit in awe.

"Phinny, ole buddy," Ezra said in a dreamy voice, half-conscious from his body being a bit more delicate than Phineas's, "did you ever notice that large crack in the middle of the spinning ceiling…?"

"Oh, great; as if having a little, furry man in the kitchen wasn't enough," Phineas said, helping Ezra back to his feet. Gus scowled at him.

"You know, you're not a very polite little man," George half-scolded the little man. "Didn't you ever learn about something called courtesy?"

"I'unno," Gus shrugged like knowing what manners were and how to use them wasn't a big deal. "Never knew me parents."

"Oh; I'm sorry," said George with a bit of empathy.

"S'alright," Gus said, smiling, for some reason. "Never bothered me none. Got raised in one'a dem orphanages an' I been on me own ev'r since."

"All the same, it seems horrible you never knew who your parents were," said George.

"Yeh, I's guess'n ever' kid wants ter know their parents," Gus nodded.

Beginning this conversation couldn't really go anywhere, George stood back up. "Anyway, he might as well stay in your room," he said to Phineas, as Ezra was propped up against the wall, still lolling his head around and smiling goofily.

"Yeah; I could prolly smuggle some sheets outta the laundry room and spare one of my pillows," Phineas agreed. George smiled at him, glad the small conflict was solved.

"By the way," he said, "Why'd you two want _my _help? Why not one of the others?"

"Oh, we just figured you were sorta the, uh…brains of the group; y'know, bein' the most mature, and all."

"Ah; uh…thanks."

"Don't mention it," Phineas grinned. George went back out the door as Ezra was saying, "Geez; where was I just now? I feel like I got tripped by a rock, and then everything went all spinny-like…"

Eventually, the end of the year came along over the course of a few stress-free days. Many of the boys were caught up in the good feelings that come along with summer – having a disregard for the rules and generally acting out whenever they could. This resulted in a couple of boys thinking it was smart to act like a bunch of monkeys, so they decided to run outside, hooting and hollering, grabbing the limbs of a rather weak tree and breaking them off by accident. Needless to say, detention was eminent.

The quartet couldn't help but get swept up in the weird euphoria, as well – Theo wouldn't stop jabbering about his family's planned trip to visit family in some region in Missouri for two days straight. Rustin was his quiet self; everyone kind of inferred he wasn't looking forward to the summer ahead. Levi didn't say much, either – he was planning a trip similar to George's, but to visit Claire in Charleston. Apparently, as he hadn't told the other three until a few days before summer break, he and Claire had known each other since they were very young. Their mothers had known each other in private schools and were very close.

And, of course, George was his usual, daydreaming self.

* * *

"I'll write to all of you every day!...Unless I forget, that is," Levi told the other three as they carried their luggage down to the Foyer. A lot of the other young men were either downstairs already or still upstairs packing. Already fearing punishment of any sort, George had actually pestered a few of the others (mostly just Levi) to get up early today and pack. Of course, Levi didn't listen and ended up pulling up his trousers and trying to wash his face at the same time.

"Um…thanks," Theo nodded. "That's pretty comforting. I'll try to remember that if I find an envelope with grease stains all over it one day."

"Yeah; real funny," Levi replied.

The quartet walked across the vast Foyer, feeling very pensive.

"This p-place seemed pretty d-dominating when we first came here, d-didn't it?" Rustin asked, watching as the chandelier above looked like it was flying over as they hurried on, despite everyone's heavy luggage. All four were dressed in their Sunday best, hoping to make even some kind of impression on their peers for next year.

"Yeah, sort of," said Theo aimlessly. His artistic senses were tingling at all the beautiful architecture. The bright sunlight of the early summer day made everything have a mini-glow of its own. Outside, much like on the night of the Summertime Ball, carriages were lined up in the roundabout for the Train Depot. George began leading the way down, until a voice called him.

"Hey, Georgie and friends! Wait for us!" a slightly scratchy voice called. The four friends whirled their heads around. Running straight for them were Phineas, Ezra and Gus, with Ezra in the lead. His hand was slapped down on his head to keep his hat on (but it was more likely hiding somebody's wallet).

"Oh, _no!" _Theo said, mock-rolling his eyes. "What're _they _doing?"

"I guess they're coming with us," said George wistfully, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. Rustin and Theo glanced at each other. The group slowed their roll 'til the trio had reached them. Ezra muscled his way to the front, leaving Phineas and Gus stranded somewhere behind him in the small group. His smile to George told him that Ezra really liked being the leader and that Phineas and Gus didn't mind.

"Y'know, I feel really horrible about hardly speaking to you two all year," he told Ezra.

"Eh; don't sweat it," Ezra swatted the air to make a point. "We knew you guys were busy."

"Well, yes, but…still, I feel like I should have talked to you more."

"It's no big deal," Phineas said with a strange smile that made him look like an all-knowing mother. "We were very busy, ourselves."

"Really?" George said, looking completely surprised. "How so?"

"Uh, have you ever tried cooking for nearly five hours a day?" Ezra asked with a rather unappropriately wry tone. George felt sorry he asked and even a little sory for them.

"No; not exactly," he admitted.

"It's pretty tough," said Ezra, pretending to wipe some sweat from his brow.

"Hey! I really liked cooking," said Phineas, grinning like he was proud.

"Yeah; I can see that," Ezra smirked, glancing at Phineas's rather round belly. He was about to poke it to enforce the point until Phineas swatted him away.

After a bit of searching, George found a carriage that was completely empty (what luck!). He swung the door open, letting the others in first. Gus, who had been silently grinning the whole way, needed a bit of help getting in. George hoisted the tiny man from under the ribs on to the outside step and he trotted inside without so much as a "thank you". George climbed in last, adding his suitcases to the train of luggage in the center. Apparently, their timing had been just right – the carriages took off not twenty minutes later.

The minute the carriages were outside the Institute's main gates, Ezra took off his hat. "That was a close one, eh, Phinny?" he glanced sneakily at Phineas as he pulled a gold watch on a long chain out of his hat. Everybody marveled at it for a few seconds, but consciences took over.

"Where'd you get that?" Theo asked.

"Nabbed it off some professor when they weren't lookin'," he replied. "Boy; for being such a recommended school, the teachers sure ain't smart."

"That's n-not true," said Rustin, scowling a little bit. "M-many of them are much smarter than y-you."

"I'd like to see you prove that," Ezra said, looking smug.

Rustin suddenly looked like he was going to be ill. "Uh…o-on the other h-hand, I'd rather not a-argue, so…let's just settle th-that a few of them aren't so s-smart."

"Good answer," Ezra grinned, looking more like a skeleton than human. Yet another uncomfortably long silence passed. Ezra admired his new watch; Phineas went through things in his carpetbags.

"So…do the three of you have any plans for the summer?" George asked the trio when he couldn't take the silence anymore, glancing at each one of them in turn.

"We weren't really plannin' on doin' much, but we talked it over, and decided we could stay with you!" Ezra said hopefully. George smiled weakly.

This was going to be one long summer.


	9. Home at Last

Chapter 9

Home at Last

Toombs Train Depot, the sign outside the tunnel read. George took a deep breath; he was so glad to be home. A fairly large crowd had gathered, waiting for sons/nephews/whatever to arrive. A few were already trying to peek in the windows. George peeked out the cabin window – it was going to be tough, trying to find his mother without her tall husband by her side.

The train finally screeched to a slow halt some three or so hours after it'd left, as it had done back in September. A few of the cabins' doors whizzed open up and down the aisles as over-anxious students hurried out. Levi jolted awake, muttering something about "not getting enough stewed carrots at the buffet" as he grabbed his luggage.

"Yet another dream about the Magical Buffet of Infinite Food?" Theo asked, nudging Levi's elbow.

"Uh…sure," the slightly chubby student muttered drowsily, still half-asleep. Theo raised an eyebrow at him. "So what? I like food."

"Yeah; a bit too much sometimes, methinks," Theo glanced at Levi's middle. It was round and portly and almost resembled Phineas, but Levi had never seemed to care. He just groaned, sliding the door open and exiting into the corridor and leading the six others out. The conductor, the same as before, was standing at the front and bidding each young man a nice summer. When Phineas, Ezra and Gus passed, though, he gave them each an almost-icy glare.

"Top o' the morning!" Ezra grinned like nothing was wrong, tipping his hat.

"I see you've made a little friend," the conductor said, glancing at Gus. The little man just stared, mockingly wide-eyed, back.

"Uh, yes; he's my cousin's aunt's brother's, uh…nephew. Three times removed," Phineas interjected. The conductor raised his eyebrow more than was humanly possible. Ezra hurried out, both he and Phineas grabbing Gus's wrists.

00000

"Have a nice summer, you three," Levi said when the group of seven had formed a small huddle in the crowd. "I'll miss you." Its passengers out, the train was beginning to leave, meaning everyone had to talk a bit louder to be heard well.

"We'll see each other next year," Theo said, smiling optimistically.

"That's true," said George. He shook hands with each roommate in turn, assuring each that he'd miss them very much.

"T-Take care of yourselves," Rustin said as he shook Theo and Levi's hands. Lastly, the portly and slim students shook hands, wishing each other a happy summer.

"Well...See you in September," George said, waving as the others did the same, smiling a bit sadly. They soon disappeared into the hustling, bustling crowd. George sighed, cleared his throat, and set off to find his mother.

"Why the grief, chief?" asked Ezra, running to catch up with the tall student. "I mean, I know your friends just sorta left 'n' all, but…"

"Erm – you sure you won't be offended?" George asked.

"Nah," Ezra said, like he spoke for the whole trio.

"All right…it's just, well…I'm not sure how my mother will react to having three total strangers in her home."

"Oh; we're not strangers!" Ezra exclaimed. "You know us, right?"

"Yes," George said flatly.

"Great! So just tell her we're three poor, miserable street urchins forced to work in the kitchen at your school and got nowhere else to go," said Ezra with a pitifully fake look on his face that George guessed was supposed to be sadness.

"Or I could tell her a group of hobos, who, at the start of the year, had jumped on the train uninvited, and worked in the kitchen to pay off their 'debt', and now want to freeload off a widow and her son who just happen to be wealthy," he said.

"Or that, I guess."

"Anyway, don't try anything sneaky. I wouldn't recommend trying to cheer her up when she's in mourning. She can be easily depress –"

"Georgie, dear! Yoo-hoo! Over here!" a shrill, singsong lady's voice called. A handkerchief was being waved in the air only about twenty feet away. Mary muscled her way through the crowd, looking completely overjoyed. She embraced her son tightly, acting oblivious to the trio right behind him.

"Georgie, dear! Welcome back; I've missed you so much," she said, patting his cheek.

"I've missed you, too, Mother," George said with as much honesty as he could put into it, offering her his left arm as they began their journey through the crowd to the front doors to the roundabout.

"Didn't you just say y'all were in mourning?" Ezra asked close to George's right ear, making sure Mary didn't hear him.

"We are, idiot," the young man replied, glaring at him.

"She doesn't look so sad to me," Ezra shot back.

"Who are your friends, dear?" Mary asked as if the trio had just magically appeared behind them. George sighed and turned around.

"Mother, these three gentlemen –" he started; Phineas cleared his throat to cover a laugh – "are Phineas, Ezra and Gus. They had to work in the kitchen back at the Academy because they snuck on to the train –"

"And we had to suffer _long, hard _hours in a _tiny, hot _kitchen under the _cruel, unforgiving _lash of a _harsh, unfeeling _slave driver!" Ezra said with as much phony sadness as he could muster.

"Fair lady, if you would grant us the kind and gracious honor of staying in your beautiful home for only a few weeks, we'd be so very grateful," said Phineas, getting down on one knee with his hands clapped together. He gave Mary the biggest, glassiest eyes he could manage. Ezra did the same. A few people were starting to stare.

"Why of _course _you can stay in our home, you poor dears!" Mary exclaimed, looking totally convinced by their story. George just rolled his eyes. Ezra and Phineas grinned sneakily as they got up, happy their pack of lies had worked. Gus ran up to Mary's legs and hugged her tightly around the waist; that was only about as high up as he could reach.

"Yer such a nice lady!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, thank you, sir," she said, gently prying him off of her and not really hiding her disgust. He hopped off, still having a childlike smile. George face was bright red from embarrassment as he offered his arm to his mother again.

"I had no idea there was that kind of treatment at your school," Mary told him quietly.

"There isn't," her son rolled his eyes.

"Oh," said Mary, catching on. She glanced over her shoulder at Ezra. He grinned leeringly back at her, oblivious to the mother-son conversation. Mary smiled nervously and turned back to her son, but with nothing to say.

"I really hope you don't mind, mother, but I've asked Lilly if she'd like to stay with us for a week or two this summer," George said meekly. He knew his timing was bad, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"That was very kind of you," Mary said. "I'm anxious to meet her already."

"Oh, good," George said, feeling relieved. He'd worried how his mother would react right after three lazy drifters had just hitched a free ride and place to stay.

Several large sets of wooden doors lined the far north side of the depot, opening to the courtyard and roundabout, both of which were extremely crowded. The building's lack of air conditioning made it almost unbearable and everybody in the crowds seemed impatient and uncomfortable.

"She sounds like such a gentlewoman from your letters," Mary said as George held the door open for her and the hitchhikers. Phineas and Ezra both tipped their hats with sarcastic courtesy; Gus just nodded his shaggy head wildly, for some reason. "When will Lilly be coming?" Mary continued as the little group started making its way through the crowd.

"Well…I'm not sure yet," George said, glancing worriedly at her. "I sent her father a letter about a week ago asking permission." He started taking off his coat with one arm; the humidity was driving him nuts.

"I'm sure in a couple of days he'll write back," Mary said absently. "Oh – our carriage is over here, dear." She gestured to a large dark-brown carriage as she led the way through the thick crowd. Right in the middle of the throng was a small tree. George didn't know why he'd noticed it, but he did. There it stood, small and stately, a few last pink blossoms poking out from between the leaves. A small metal fence surrounded it, like anyone would really want to steal a young tree. George did figure, though, there was another reason why it was there. It didn't seem like a very smart landscaping idea, to be honest; putting one little tree right in the center of high activity seemed like a bit of an absent-minded decision.

Absentmindedly, George handed the coachman his suitcase and helped his mother inside, followed by the hitchhikers. Gus hoisted himself up like a child climbing upstairs. There was a loud _thunk _as the coachman practically tossed the suitcase on to the top of the carriage, making the whole thing rock like a ship. The tall coachman fixed it to the top with a belt-like strap and hurried to the front seat.

"So," Mary started, grinning widely at her son with her palms rested on her knees in an eager pose, "Tell me all about how the last few days have been."

"Um…they've been all right," George said, wondering what to say since his last letter he sent about a week ago. "Lilly's been well and sends her regards. Levi, Theo and Rustin all seemed pretty thrilled about getting out of school."

"Good, good…but let's get back to this Lilly person," Ezra said, arching his eyebrows mockingly. George just ribbed him very hard.

"But really, mother. Nothing of interest really happened at the end of the year."

"All right, all right," Mary said in her offended-mother tone, though she had no reason to be. "I was just curious."

George sighed and looked out the window. He thanked goodness his wandering mind took over as he began daydreaming about the French Quarter of New Orleans and everything he'd be able to show Lilly – the old French architecture, the cramped yet cozy city streets and the romantic balconies, and all the different foods. He imagined the two of them walking down the street, her hand in his, the two of them laughing and having a wonderful time. A guitar could be heard playing softly up on a balcony somewhere. Suddenly, one of them would spot some ongoing festival and the two of them would join in the dancing, not caring that everyone was staring at them –

"George dear," Mary interrupted, "there is something I'd like to talk to you about and very soon. You see – "

"I don't mean to be rude, Mother, but it might be better if we talked, uh – privately," George said, glancing at the Trio that Mary had, apparently, just remembered were there.

"Go ahead and talk; just pretend we ain't here," Phineas said like he was trying to sound comforting. Ezra and Gus took that as their cue to plug their ears and start whistling.

"No; it's all right," said Mary. "George and I can talk about it later Phelonius."

After about an hour, a carriage change and several bizarre conversations prompted from the Trio and Mary exchanging questions, a large white house appeared on the horizon across several grassy fields. The carriage passed through the two entrance columns, one with a plaque that read "Gracey Mansion" on it. Tree clusters dotted the twisting dirt road and a long metal fence led the way up to the mansion. The mansion itself was an impressive thing of architecture – four tall pillars rising to the third level, intricate wrought-iron balconies adorning the patios of both levels. A small cupola rose above everything with a ship weather vane on top.

A man and a woman stood on the front steps. George recognized them immediately – the groundskeeper, Mr. O'Dell, a lanky, tall man with reddish hair who was known for his ghost stories around Halloween, and Ms. Peterson, who was short, thin and strict as an army sergeant. The two helped he group out of the carriage and carried George's luggage into the house.

"It'll be good to see your face around the house again, dear," Ms. Peterson said, nodding at George.

"I'm very glad to be home myself," he said, smiling. Ms. Peterson was also one of the most loving people George had ever known. When his own mother was too busy, Ms. Peterson wouldn't mind dropping everything to play with him, including playing ball in the yard or baking cookies in winter – sort of a grandmother figure where Mr. O'Dell was like a grandfather. The two never faltered to keep the whole Gracey estate spic and span.

"And who are these stragglers?" Mr. O'Dell asked, glancing at the hitchhikers. "Some friends from school?"

"No, _mon-sewer. _We're only some wayward travelers looking for a place to stay for a little while," said Ezra, taking his hat off and trying to look as sincere as possible. Phineas did the same thing. Gus bit his fingernails.

Ms. Peterson led the way into the foyer. "I suppose I'll need to make up a guest room," she said, starting to trudge up the stairs. "Felicia, fetch me some fresh bed sheets, will you, dear?" she called when she reached the top.

George, Mary and the servants didn't seem to notice, but the Trio looked around at the foyer wide-eyed. "You all sure got a lotta niceties," Phineas noted, ogling at the crystal chandelier above them, the beautifully designed curtains and carpets and the stylish porcelain vases.

"What? Oh; uh…yes," Mary said absent-mindedly.

"You sure you need all this stuff?" Ezra asked, eyeing a small gilded daguerreotype frame.

"_Wowee!!_" Gus suddenly exclaimed, making everyone in earshot jump.

00000

That evening, Mr. O'Dell and Ms. Peterson surprised everyone with an outdoor dinner under a tent in the back garden. Small lanterns hung from the top, giving the whole tent and ground around it a golden glow. Of all things, George's aunt and cousins, Owen and Savannah, had traveled by train to visit for a few days, but especially for this meal. The main dishes and sides included all of George's favorites. Laughter filled the night air as everyone welcomed the young man home (such had been his entire life as his family lavished over him).

After dinner, everyone ventured out to the garden to both catch fireflies and watch the stars.

Mary suddenly took George's arm as he stared off into the stars like they could make the letter come any faster.

"Yes, Mother? What did you want to tell me?" he asked, leading her over to a bench by the courtyard fountain.

"Well…dear, it's really quite serious," Mary started. "It isn't that I don't like you getting an education, but…your father's death has left the house without someone to see over affairs and…such."

"What? Do you not want to run the house anymore?" George asked.

"No; it isn't that…but, well, I won't live forever and the staff and I all agree it might be better if you…came home and took over for me. And besides…all of us miss you terribly."

"Mother, I can't just come home because I'm wanted here! I have friends there, too."

"Yes, but…you know better than anyone how this house is run!"

"Then, how do you expect me to get an education?"

"Private tutors, of course."

"I'm sorry, Mother, but it's out of the question," George said, getting up. "I wouldn't know the first thing about running an entire household! That's an enormous responsibility being thrust at me." He sighed, thinking for a minute. "Please give me a few weeks to think it over."

Mary nodded silently. George walked over to the yard to watch young Savannah jump around at fireflies like a frog's tongue. It made him smile while he tried to clear his head of Mary's suggestion. This was a sign to him that summer had really begun.

Within that very week, a letter arrived from Mississippi. When Ms. Peterson handed it to George during breakfast one morning, he grabbed it out of her hand and tore it open very quickly. It read, invery scratchy handwriting that wasn't Lilly's:

_Mr. George Gracey,_

_Seeing as we've never met in person, it would be preferred if we met before my daughter, Lilly, could be entrusted to stay in your home. My daughter and I will meet you at the __Toombs Train Depot__ on the thirteenth of June at eleven o'clock at platform four._

_I am very eager to meet you and wish you well until then._

_-- Mr. Richard O'Malley_

"Oh, boy! A trip to the train station!" said Phineas after George read the letter out loud. "That'll be great fun!"

"Not for you," George said tucking the letter into his breastpocket. "You three won't be coming. Sorry."

"Awww! I wanted to see your girl-friend!" Ezra fake-pouted.

"You'll see her soon enough."

"I guess so," Ezra shrugged.

"Will she bake us cookies?" Phineas asked.

"How should I know? Anyway, I'm going on the carriage ride by myself," George told his mother, who looked only half-interested.

"I suppose that'll be all right," she glanced at him. George knew she was one to hold terrible grudges and this was no exception. He also knew the reason and made a mental note to make the house decision as soon as possible.


	10. Romance at the Mansion

Chapter 11

Romance in the Mansion

"'_Arriving in south New Orleans in four days – visit Blair's Continental Carnival,_'" Phineas read aloud from the newspaper the next morning. "_See a fire-eater from France, a medium from Montmartre, a snake-charmer from Siam…_'"

"I bet it's al a bunch'a hooey," Ezra said dismissively. Everyone else at the table – Mary, George, Phineas, Gus – all looked up at him in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" George asked.

"Oh…well, you know carnival people. Probably try to con their way into getting what they want," Ezra said craftily.

George cleared his throat loudly. "Not unlike _some_ people," he said, alluding as nonchalantly as he could.

"Quite frankly, young man," Ezra suddenly said in a stiff British accent, lowering his eyes and putting his fingertips together, "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about,"

"Enough silly banter. It should be interesting," George said turning to Mary. She nodded silently in agreement.

"Will ya bring me a balloon?" Gus asked, full of innocence.

"Why?" George asked, surprised.

"Just b'cuz," the tiny man shrugged his shoulders. George could just roll his eyes.

* * *

A week later, George was acting almost suspiciously cheerful. His behavior was so unusual, in fact, that many of the servants he passed in the hallway turned to stare and watch him.

"Morning!" he said when he sat down to breakfast. Mary arched her eyebrows and looked up from her tea. Phineas stopped peeling his orange with his fingernails. Ezra just looked up.

"My, you're a cheerful ray of sunshine," Mary said in a tone dripping with cynicism.

"Good morning, mother!" George just said cheerfully. He took a peach and began slicing it.

"And is said knight off to win the hand of yon fair lady on this glorious summer day?" Ezra asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, actually," George said, ignoring the mockery.

Gus peeked his head up from over the edge of the table curiously, looked around and sniffed, and vanished again. Nobody seemed to notice.

After breakfast, George set out by carriage for the station, arriving just in time to meet the eleven o'four. Thankfully, the crowd was much thinner today, so he sifted through the crowds with ease to reach the platforms. People of all types strolled around him – wealthy old ladies with their henpecked husbands and maidservants, happy young newlyweds, collected-looking businessmen. Bits of sunshine filtered through the frosted glass of the roof, making some of the dull trains look almost shiny and new.

A very large and very long black train finally chugged into the station, giving a loud whistle as it came to a near stop. George's eyes darted, looking worriedly from car to car, anxiously looking for the young woman. After what felt like an eternity (though it was only a few minutes), a young woman with auburn hair gracefully stepped out of the third car, being helped out by some tall figure that'd preceded her. She looked around anxiously, as well, but smiled with relief when she saw the young man leaning against a pillar.

"Good morning, Mr. Gracey," she said once she'd reached him. She kissed him on both cheeks, acting fully aware her father was standing right behind her carrying her luggage. "I suppose I should introduce you to my father…Mr. Gracey, this Mr. Richard O'Malley; Mr. O'Malley, this is Mr. George Gracey, and…" she trailed off, mumbling a little.

George could just tell she was more nervous than she'd ever been; he could tell why. Her father was at least a half-head taller than himself, with not brown, but bright red hair jutting out from a black cap. His ruffled moustache almost buried his mouth, and his eyebrows couldn't hide his strict, chastising eyes.

He nodded politely and held his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Gracey. My daughter's told me a lot about you."

George shook it hesitantly. "Really? Well, I wouldn't blame her." He pretended to brush his fingernails on his coat and admire them.

Mr. O'Malley chuckled. "Now, the reason I'm here: I think you're a very fine and upstanding young man, Mr. Gracey, but I want to be assured my daughter is in good hands. I don't want my daughter to be the subject of a scandal all over New Orleans."

George felt a little taken aback. "Mr. O'Malley, on my word as a gentleman, I _swear_ I shall treat Ms. O'Malley with the utmost courtesy and respect. I t wouldn't even cross my mind to violate her or disrespect her. You have my word, sir."

There was a relative silence as Mr. O'Malley seemed to calculate this. "Oh, hell – I liked you the minute I saw you," he said, suddenly smiling warmly. "Yeah; I think my daughter's in good hands with you." He turned to her as if he'd just noticed she was standing next to them. "Good-day, Lilly." He embraced her tightly.

"Good-day, father," Lilly said, smiling as cheerfully as he was. "I'll write to you as soon as I can."

"Something to look forward to when I get back home," he said, taking out a small watch from his pocket. "Now, I have to hurry, or else I'll miss my train back!"

Lilly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He waved to the couple as he backed into the crowd and vanished. "He seems, uh…very kind," George said after searching for the right words.

"Oh, he can be," Lilly said with a half-smile. The couple navigated their way back toward the front doors, across the large courtyard and out toward George's carriage. He helped her in, handed the driver her luggage, and climbed in himself. Slowly, the carriage headed town the cobble street path back home.

Lilly brushed a little piece of hair out of her face and peered through the windows, watching the buildings, businesses and apartments flicker past. She turned to George, who sat next to her, and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, touching his cheek.

"Nothing," Lilly put her head on his shoulder. "I've always wanted to visit New Orleans, that's all. Father said we could, but…we never got the chance."

"I do hope you like it," George smiled. "There's so much I want to show you."

"Like those three fellows you told me about?" she asked wryly.

"Oh, of course. They're _so excited_ to meet you. They were just _begging _me to let them come see you today."

"My. They sound like such gentlemen." She giggled.

After a while of silence, George finally said, "If I may ask…how is your father's circus doing?"

"Just fine. He was kind enough to take out my act, but he told me everyone would miss me terribly."

Well, at least you'll have terrific stories to tell them," George smirked.

Lilly laughed. "Yes, that's true."

Over the next three-quarters of an hour the couple talked about everything from the weather to the landscape to Lilly's shoes until a familiar white house loomed over some familiar green hills.

Lilly gasped. "Your house is…is so beautiful!"

"Yes; I suppose it is," George said, smiling.

Lilly turned to him and gave him her look. "Don't you ever just agree with me?" she asked chidingly.

"Hey! I respect your opinion as much as the next person!" George responded in the same manner.

"Yet, somehow, we're never able to see eye to eye on anything."

"You forget, my dear, that it's difference of opinion that makes this tiny world go 'round." Giving up, both of them laughed.

The carriage pulled up to the front steps and two familiar-looking figures jumped off the steps and bounded over to meet them. The carriage driver opened the door, acting indifferent to the over-eager tall figure peering over his shoulder.

"Hey there!" he exclaimed before George even had a foot out, his skeletal face quite frightening with a big grin on it.

"Uh…hello," George replied, a bit miffed. He helped Lilly out of the carriage as Ezra and Phineas stared in awe. They stared at her as if she was some kind of angel. Gus sat on the steps, sucking his thumb.

"Good-morning," said Lilly, looking rather frightened as Ezra got down on one knee and dramatically kissed her hand. The carriage driver handed George Lilly's luggage, tipped his hat and gave a polite "g'day, sir," before taking the carriage and horses back to the stables.

"Georgie!" Ezra exclaimed, "Did you know such a divine beauty has graced our presence on this glorious summer day?" He was still down on one knee, holding Lilly's hand as Phineas looked on.

George looked at him, and then at Lilly, who was giving a "_save me!!_" look. "Um, well…I certainly did!" he said. "And now I think I'll take this beauty inside." Lilly pried her hand and took George's offered arm.

"Um…good-day, Mr.…"

"Dobbins, madam," Ezra bowed flamboyantly, his wispy brown hair flying wildly. "Ezra Dobbins."

"A-and I'm Phineas Queeg!" Phineas interjected, "but you can just call me Phineas!"

"Very well, Mr. Queeg," Lilly nodded. George opened the front door and led Lilly inside.

"Ezra, would you mind carrying Ms. O'Malley's suitcases inside?" George asked. Ezra perked up.

"Certainly, sir!" he grabbed the two suitcases and hatbox and ran right inside.

"He's-he's strong coffee," George said almost apologetically. He followed Ezra through the next set of doors and into the hallway. Lilly's eyes lit up just as the Trio's had. She gasped, walking hurriedly down the hallway and glancing through each room. Suddenly, she turned back around and walked more reservedly back to the door.

George smiled. "What's wrong?"

Lilly blushed. "I'm not really used to being around such luxury; forgive me. This house is-is more lavish than I'm used to." George almost laughed, but reminded himself that Lilly had spent almost her whole life in a traveling circus and had never gotten a chance correlate herself with the South's upper-class society. Inside, she relished this opportunity.

* * *

"Well, here's your room," George finally said after what seemed like an endless hallway of doors. "I hope it's all right. Ms. Peterson should be able to help you if you have any trouble."

"With what?" Lilly asked.

"How should I know? You might need help with…lady-ish things."

Lilly laughed. "So polite!" She walked into the room; a little taken aback that this was "hers". The room had a large canopy bed branching out from the right wall with a hope chest at the foot. Ezra had already left her commodities on the chest. A large, square window, adorned with velvet drapes, took up most of the right window. A little birdcage, surrounded by some ferns, stood to one side, the little bird sleeping. There was a large closet opposite the bed, and next to that, a discreet-looking door.

"What do you think?" George asked, watching her examine the room.

"It's beautiful," she said, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Thank you so much."

"I-I just hope you enjoy your stay," George shrugged, leaning against the doorway. "Now…um, I know this may not be the perfect time…but I was just wondering: do you want to go to a carnival on Saturday?"_Stupid, stupid idiot! _he screamed in his head. But Lilly just nodded benignly.

"Yes." She got up and went to her suitcases, beginning to take out dresses and put them in the closet.

"Well, that's…terrific!" said George excitedly. "I'll just call Ms. Peterson in to help you, then…" He started down the hallway.

"Will your friends be coming with us?" Lilly asked. He turned around.

"Who? Theo, Levi and Rustin?"

"No! Those wise guys downstairs."

George shrugged again. "I guess so, if they want to." His spirit began to sink. He'd hoped it would be just he and Lilly.

"All right, then. I was just wondering," she said, but there was a hint of wryness in the way she said it.

George tilted his head. He glanced around the room. "Oh; before I forget, could you please come downstairs later? I'd like you to meet my mother."

"All right. When I'm finished," Lilly told him. He just nodded, turned on his heel, and walked his fastest down the hallway to call for Ms. Peterson.

* * *

Mary sat, impatiently hemming, in the parlor. George sat next to her, avoiding drumming his fingers on his knee. He glanced at the tall grandfather clock – it had been nearly half an hour that Lilly had been in her room. He could tell his mother was shooting impatient glances at the hallway. Her son had only been in the room three minutes and he was already uncomfortable.

"She certainly takes her time," Mary muttered. There was a tiny knock on the doorway, and someone poked their head around the white molding. George sprang up from his seat, recognizing her at once. Mary looked up as well, setting the seemingly unshapely pile of fabric to her side.

"I'm sorry if I kept you too long," Lilly said. George took her hand and led her to the couch next to Mary.

"Of course not, dear," Mary said, waving the air dismissively.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Lillian O'Malley; Lilly, this is my mother, Mrs. Mary Gilbert Gracey," said George. He was beginning to understand how uncomfortable Lilly had felt at the train station. Mary was already looking the young lady over with her disciplinary eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. O'Malley," Mary said a bit coldly. "My son has told me quite a bit about you."

_Where have I heard this before? _George thought. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Mrs. Gracey," Lilly said graciously.

"Now, if you ladies will pardon my discourtesy, I'll leave you both to get more acquainted," George said, bowing out of the room. Both ladies nodded, acknowledging him as he left.

Just as he turned around, he heard Lilly say, "Oh, Mrs. Gracey, I'm so sorry to hear about your husband's death…It must have been horrible for you!"

* * *

_Mr. Later,_

_I regret to tell you, as well as Mr. Tation and Mr. Peece, that I will not be attending the Atencio Academy in the coming autumn due to my mother's wishes that I be tutored at home. I wish you all well, and will keep in contact as best I can. I will miss you all very, very much and I hope we shall meet again in the future._

_--George Gracey, Jr._

George folded the piece of paper, addressed the envelope, collected the two other letters, and left his study. If he could, he decided, he'd mail them this afternoon when he and Lilly left for the carnival. Putting the letters in his breast pocket, he hurried down the spiral staircase at the end of the hall.

"Morning, early bird!" Ezra said from the long table as George entered the Dining Hall. He, Phineas and Gus were all sitting in a row, helping themselves to breakfast.

The young man looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ezra took another spoonful of whatever he was eating. "We could all hear you pacing around this morning!" he said. "You workin' on something?"

"Er—sort of," said George, taking a seat opposite him. "But maybe I'm not up early. Maybe you're just a late sleeper."

The lanky man eyed the chandelier. "That is certainly a possibility, my friend. But, back to the conversation: what were you doing this morning that made you get up so early?"

"If you three _have_ to know: I wrote some letters of apology to my friends from the university."

"You mean, the stickler, the tubby one and the sulky one?" Phineas asked.

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Ezra asked.

"For not going back to school this fall."

"You skippin' school, boy?" Ezra asked in a faux-angry voice.

"Why not?" Gus asked.

"No, and my mother's organized private tutors for me so I could…take care of the house after she passes." George replied.

"Oh-h," all three of his counterparts said.

"Sometimes it feels like I have to go over everything twice with you three!" George exclaimed.

"Sorry; what was that?" Phineas asked, pretending to clean out his ear with his pinky.

George huffed and rolled his eyes. "Is Lilly awake yet?"

"Don't think so," Ezra said, looking preoccupied with his spoon. "But we haven't seen her come through yet."

"Ah, " George said. A maid came from the kitchen and put a plate of sole fillets in front of him. He gave her a quick smirk.

"So what're you two lovey-birds planning to do at the carnival today?" Phineas asked, leaning forward.

"W-ell…I was sort of hoping to visit the medium. That's what really interested me." George explained. "But we'll probably just look through some exhibits or whatever they have, I suppose."

"Like I said before, keep an eye out for those carnie folk," Ezra said, still admiring himself in his spoon. "They're a crafty lot."

"How? Do you know from experience?" George raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Uh, no," Ezra looked around shiftily. "I-I just know these things." George glanced at Phineas, who looked almost as clueless as Gus did. Ezra suddenly looked very relaxed. "I have my ways."

"Uh…huh," George nodded slowly. He took a bite of his breakfast and shifted uneasily in his chair.

Later that morning, after everyone had had a chance to eat, George led Lilly out to the carriage yet again after double-checking the address. It wasn't too far from home – a couple of miles. And, as expected, it really wasn't that long of a carriage ride.

When the young couple arrived at the carnival, the air was practically buzzing. Young children as well as adults flocked from tent to booth to tent, taking in the many wonders, as advertised on the posters outside and the articles. The different voices advertising the different booths' little curios had melded into one constant roar of noise.

George suddenly noticed that Lilly had been squinting and shading her face with her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh…I forgot my bonnet in my room. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's all right," he said, smiling pitifully. "I'll buy you a parasol, if you'd like." He'd spied a small parasol stand on the way in.

Lilly smiled. "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

"Well, I don't want your fair skin getting burned."

Lilly blushed again. "You know, you're too gentlemanly sometimes."

George chuckled. He started heading toward the parasol stand, but stopped. Someone had been watching them from the nearest tent.

**A/N: Hello again! I'm really sorry this one took so long, as usual…I've been going through a ton recently (and a lot of self-help). But I will hopefully update this sooner with the next chapter. As in, not six months later.**

**Anyway, thank you very much to all the wonderful reviews I've gotten. :) Criticism is welcome, as usual. **

**Also, sorry I couldn't come up with a better chapter title. :P**


End file.
